Life Alone
by hallelujah I'm a bum
Summary: Four hundred years have passed since Kagome died from old age and Inuyasha hasn't aged a day. Now he is in Kagome's era and is unsure what to do. However, his mother-in-law helps and he decides to attend a school where all of his friend's descendants attend; Ouran Academy, and maybe, fall in love again. Haruhi/Tamaki Inuyasha/OC
1. Prologue

Five hundred years have passed for Inuyasha since he and Kagome had defeated Naraku and destroyed the Shikon no tama. Four hundred since Kagome had died from old age. And here he was in Kagome's era taking the long way to get to this time and he watched as she walked to the Bone eaters well. He knew that in just a moment, Kagome's mother would follow and tell her to return to the feudal era and Kagome would. Only then would Inuyasha be able to show himself.

"I don't want her to go." He thought as he saw his mother-in-law enter the shack. "I want her to stay in this era with me but I know that won't happen because she needs to return there to be with the Inuyasha she loves. I am not that person anymore."

Sure enough there was a loud wail and Inuyasha ran in to see Kagome's mother crying next to the well.

"Yasuchi?" He said as he walked into the building. The woman looked at him and blinked.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"How did you get here?" She asked. "The well doesn't work anymore."

"I came the long way. I've always been here."

The human wiped her face and stood up. "Come inside we can talk over a pot of tea."

They walked wordlessly to the house and Yasuchi sat her son-in-law at the table. He looked very different from what she remembered. Buyo purred against his leg, that was covered with Modern day jeans, and the half-demon just scratched it's ear.

"So," Yasuchi said as she sat across from him. "How was my daughter?"

The half demon's eyes dimmed. "She did very well. She became a very powerful priestess and lived a long life."

"What about children?" She asked.

"A few. Most of the bloodline faded a long time ago because of the demon wars but Some remained. One of them is following in Kagome's footsteps. Do you know abou the Ootori companies?"  
"Yes. Is that one of them?"

"Yeah."

"And what about you? What have you been doing?"

"Mostly on the road. I own a small company in the America's that I stop and visit from time to time but I mostly use it to blend in with everyone else.

"What about the others?"

Inuyasha sipped his tea.

"Sango and Miroku got married and had plenty of kids. There bloodline is very strong still and one of them is as famous as the Ootori's. Shippo is still around and owns his own business and had some children over the years. I'll tell him it's safe to stop by now. He would love to meet you."

"And Rin?"

"I'm surprised you know about her. Rin stayed with Sesshomaru for a long time but ended up falling in love with a half-breed named Jinenji. Her bloodline is nearly gone like mine but there is one left that lives not far from here. Sesshomaru in case you're wondering, Also runs a business. He hasn't had any children."

"What is Rin's descendants name?"

"Haruhi Fujioka."

 **Hi everyone! I'm so glad that you read this and hope that you will continue. I honestly don't know where this will go exactly but I think that is the best part. I get to find out with you guys. Anyways, I will try to post a chapter every week if not sooner but I can't guarantee that it will happen as often as I want. Also I am working on a black butler fanfiction please read it as well and review both of them. It really motivates me to work on these. I also made a slight change in the story. It just felt like it needed to be added.**


	2. Chapter 1 School

Chapter 1

School

Inuyasha lay on the bed in Kagome's room looking at everything in it. To him it was a wonder that nothing had changed from his old memories but it really wasn't. On the nightstand sat a new alarm clock to replace the one he broke and on the desk sat all of her pencils and paper. The room smelled like his wife. Four hundred years have passed since he last caught a whiff of her scent but he never forgot.

"Inuyasha." Yasuchi called. "Dinner's ready."

The half-demon got up and trailed down the stairs. Sota and the old man already sat at the table ready to eat.

"So how long do you plan to stay here demon?" The old man demanded.

"Ojiichan!" Sota moaned.

"What?"

"It's okay Sota. He is right I shouldn't take up to much of your time. I think I am going to go to a school again. See what else they have to teach." Inuyasha told him

"Really?" Yasuchi exclaimed. "What school?"

"Ouran Academy. I want to see what my descendant is like."

"That is a pretty prestigious school. Will you be able to get in?" His mother-in-law asked

"Don't forget that I have been around for five hundred years. I have gone to school in between that time. I also have the money for it remember? I own a business in the Americas." He argued.

"Alright but always know that you are welcome here." She answered.

"Thank you okaasan."

She smiled. "Now eat up before it gets cold."

Okay how did you like this one? I know it's short and kind of slow but I hope it will pick up. Also about Yasuchi. I have had some people ask about Kagome's mom on the fact that in the anime she is known as mama. Personally I didn't think this would work because Kagome isn't there so I looked for a good name in Japanese for her. I ended up Picking Yasu which means peaceful and chi which means wisdom and squashed them together. If this isn't right I must apologize. Japanese isn't my native tongue nor my second one. Anyways please review and let me know if you have any questions. I am also looking for a beta reader for this story. I have looked at a few but I can't find any that I feel like would be completely interested in helping with this story since it seems that they either like inuyasha but not Host Club or the other way around so if you're interested let me know.


	3. Chapter 2 Mischief

Inuyasha stared at the building with a confused look on his face. Who had ever heard of a pink school, if you could even call it a school. It almost looked like a mansion surrounded by gardens.

" _My descendant attends this school?"_ He thought then shrugged. " _Oh well."_

The half-demon walked slowly down the path to the school with his pack slung across his shoulder and his long silver hair flowing behind him. All around him Inuyasha could hear girls in the poofy yellow dresses sighing and whispering to the others.

"Who is that?" He heard some ask. "Is he a transfer student?"

"He must be. Oh I hope he's in my class."

"Tsk." Inuyasha growled and walked into the school building.

"Hello." A woman said while sitting at a large desk and Inuyasha walked up to her.

"I just transferred into the school. I need my books and my schedule for the semester." He told her.

"Ah you must be Inuyasha Kurume. Hold on just a moment. " She said as she typed something on her computer then printed his schedule. "Here it is and you won't need your books today. I will have them for you tomorrow."

"Thanks." He grumbled and looked at the paper. "Do you by chance have a map of the school?"

"I do, here." She gave the half-demon another piece of paper and he walked in the direction of his class, 1-A.

###############

"Gah!" The half-demon roared as he stared at a hall he was sure he had been in before. "What's the point of a map if you get lost anyways."

Inuyasha stared at the large map in his hand and crumbled it into a ball. "Useless."

"Well what have we here?" Two very similar voices said at the same time behind Inuyasha. "Do we have another transfer to play with?"

Growling, Inuyasha turned around to face two tall boys that were identical in every way except for their scent and how they parted their hair. The glint of mischief in their eyes and the color of their hair made Inuyasha think of the Shippo but the similarities stopped there.

"What do you want?" The half-demon asked as he crossed his arms.

"We want to help." One of them said.

"You're obviously lost." Said the other. "Where are you trying to go?"

"That's none of your business." Inuyasha snapped.

"Hey Kaoru look. He has his schedule in his hand." The first said.

"Really? Let me see." The second one, Kaoru reached forward but Inuyasha stepped to the side.

"Like I said I don't need your, Hey!" He exclaimed as the unnamed twin grabbed the paper and looked at it.

"What does it say Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

"Apparently he's in our class now."

" _What?"_ Inuyasha thought. " _I'm stuck with these brats?"_

 **Hi everyone sorry this is so short and slow but I am feeling a little stuck in this series right now. Also I am sorry to say that I most likely won't be able to post any chapters next week since I will be camping in the mountains the whole time. If it's any consulation, this also means that I won't be able to read any of my fanfiction while I'm gone... Waaaaaaah! Anyways I just want to say I'm sorry and that the whole time I'm up there I promise to work on all of my fics so that when I get back I will post them all. Also please review and tell me whether I got the character personalities right. It doesn't take long for you and means the world to me.**


	4. Chapter 3 Cool

Chapter 3

"Class, this is Inuyasha Kurume the heir to Itex industry." The teacher of class 1-A said.

Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest. "Yo."

All the girls sighed in unison. The twins stared into space and all the guys looked at him in envy.

"Inuyasha how about you sit over there behind Haruhi." The teacher said and pointed to an empty seat next to a short boy with dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Whatever." The half-demon said and moved to the seat.

"Hi." Haruhi said. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you."

"Inuyasha." He shook the boys hand. "You're the scholarship student right?"

"Yep." He answered. "Glad to meet you."

"Okay class let's start. Inuyasha don't worry about your books yet. Just sit and participate as much as you can."

Inuyasha shrugged and the class began.

###############

The half-demon stretched when the bell rang at the end of his last class. In seven of his classes Haruhi or the twins was in it. Only in gym was he away from them. All that was left for the day were the club activities. Ouran Academy required each student to participate in at least one club. Since it was Inuyasha's first day it was his responsibility to pick a club as soon as possible. He was looking into the fencing club but that had too many restrictions from what he was used to. Kendo seemed like a good idea. It at least had some my widely allowed sword movements but it still felt restricted. Maybe karate, at least it meant he could bust some heads.

As he walked down the hall looking at the list of options, the half-breed bumped into someone and looked up in surprise.

"Sorry." He said in surprise to the tall boy with hair like Kagome's and brown-grey eyes hiding behind his classes.

"It's no trouble." The human said passively. "I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you before."

"I'm Inuyasha Kurume. You're Kyoya Ootori right? The youngest in the family." Kyoya's ancestor said.

"That's correct." Kyoya pushed up his glasses. Causing the glasses to glare against the light.

"Your ancestors would feel proud of you especially your priestess one." Inuyasha said and waved. "See you later."

"Interesting." Kyoya thought. "How did he know about my heritage and talk about it so casually."

When Inuyasha turned a corner, he stopped and looked back at his descendant. Kyoya was different from what he had suspected. If anything he reminded Inuyasha of Sesshomaru and his quiet personality. The half-demon watched as Kyoya pushed his glasses back up and started walking down the hall. Writing in a notebook the whole way.

Shrugging, the half-demon turned and continued down the hall towards the kendo and karate clubs. Inuyasha figured that he would first look at the kendo since it was what was closest to his strong suite. Inside there were two rows of eight students. Another students that seemed to be the age of six or seven lay in the corner, asleep and holding what looked like a pink bunny. Inuyasha stood impatiently as the students practiced their swordsmanship. Some of them seemed fairly good but he knew that he could trounce any of them if there were no rules. Kendo was just a dance not a fight for your life. Shaking his head, Inuyasha turned around to leave to see a very tall male with short black hair stand in his way. Inuyasha changed his mind. Kyoya reminded Inuyasha of Koga with his smirk on the corner of his lips. This one made Inuyasha think of his brother.

"Takashi!" A childish voice exclaimed and the small boy sleeping before ran up and grabbed on to his arm. "Who's this?"

"I don't know." Takashi answered. His voice impassive.'

"I'm Inuyasha. I just transfered today and am looking for a club to join." He told them.

"So you thought of doing kendo?" The blonde one asked.

"Yeah. I know how to use a sword so I thought this would be best but it won't do. It's a dance not a fight."

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"I was thinking of karate if this didn't work out."

The boys eyes lit up. "That's my old club. My brother's in charge of it know but he would probably like to have you."

"Mitsukuni." The tall one said.

"Oh this is Takashi Morinozuka but you can call him Mori. And I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Honey." Honey said.

"Mitsukuni." Mori said again this time with a bit more force.

"Oh. We need to go our other club starts soon." Honey waved and they left.

"There are some strange people at this school." Inuyasha thought as he left the Kendo club and headed to the Karate club. He didn't know the half of it.

 **Here is the revised version of chapter 3. I realized that I was missing a good chunk of this chapter and, while it still made ssense without it, I still feel like this part is important. Anyways I hope you like it and please R &R**


	5. Chapter 4 Ancestors

Chapter 4

Ancestors

Haruhi opened the doors to the music 3 room and sighed in relief. She wasn't late.

"Haaaaruuuuhiiiii!" A tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes raced towards the girl and tried to hug her. However she merely stepped to the side and gave him a deadpanned look.

"Tamaki-senpai. What are you wearing?"

He looked at her happily with sparkles all around him. "Do you like it. It's for our guests. We're dressing as our ancestors in the fuedal era. Do you like it?"

"You look like a girl." She answered.

It was true, the boy wore a simple light blue Kimono with brown ribbon around his waist. His hair was covered by a long black wig and he wore simple sandals.

"That's the point Haruhi. My ancestor was a female named Koharu. I would have picked another ancestor but this one was the one I know most about."

"And what about the rest of you?" Haruhi said turning slowly to look at the rest of the host club. Minus Mori and Honey-senpai who were at a Kendo meeting.

"Well it isn't proven but our family has a believe that we are descended from a mischievous demon. The others didn't match our personality so we decided to use it." The twins said at the same time. They wore headbands with ears on them and bushy tails along with pants and open vests.

"My ancestor was a priestess who was believed to have mated with a half-demon. I didn't want to be perceived as a girl so I chose an alternative. If anything I think it will draw in more customers." Kyoya said. He also wore a headband with dog ears and what seemed like a red baggy shirt and just as baggy red pants. He still had a notebook in hand and was writing in it.

"Also for somehow a new transfer student seemed to know a lot about myself and my ancestors."

"A transfer student?" Haruhi and the twins said at the same time. "What color was his hair?"

"Silver." The boy pushed up his glasses.

"It must have been Inuyasha." Hikaru said. "Do you know where he was going?"

Kyoya seemed about to answer when the doors opened again and Mori entered with Honey on his shoulders.

"Hi everybody." The boy lolita said and waved.

"Ah perfect timing." Kyoya said. "Did you happen to see Inuyasha on your way here?"

"The silver haired boy?" Honey asked. "Yeah we saw him. He was watching the Kendo meeting but didn't seem interested. I think he'll try the Karate club next."

Through the whole conversation Tamaki paced behind the group fuming until he finally snapped.

"What are you guys talking about?" He demanded.

"We thought you knew boss." Hikaru said. "We got a new transfer student. Inuyasha's the heir to Itex industry in the U.S.A. He's in our class.

"Yeah. And he seemed to enjoy talking to Haruhi." Kaoru continued.

"Whaat!" The host king screamed. "No boy is going to get close to my Haruhi!"

"Chill out boss." The twins said at the same time. "After all he probably think Haruhi's a boy."

"Anyway," Haruhi said trying to change the subject. "Who are you going to go as Mori and Honey-senpai?"

Takashi is dressing as a demon slayer and I'm going to be a monk." Honey answered and smiled.

"Yeah." Mori agreed.

"What about you Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't told about this." She answered.

"I took the liberty of going through your family tree and picked one for you. She's from your mother's side which I think you'll appreciate. She was an herbalist during the Feudal era and was well known in that time. You're outfit is waiting in there." Kyoya pointed to the changing room.

"You know, having me dress as a girl is not helping my image as a boy." She deadpanned.

"On the contrary. The girls seem to like watching you dress as a girl." Kyoya smiled.

"Fine. I'll go change."

"That's the spirit."

 **Hi everyone I am so glad to be back where there is internet so I can post these chapters. For those who have been following me, I feel like I should let you know that I added some stuff to chapter 3 so that this flowed a little better. Again thanks for all of the reviews they really build up my spirit and makes me want to work on this as much as possible.**


	6. Chapter 5 Naturally a King

Chapter 5

Naturally a King

Inuyasha sighed deeply. The Karate club wasn't much better then the Kendo. He didn't know anything about it except for a few kicks and punches that he had done during his time in the feudal era. He had no idea that they were Karate moves. When the club meeting ended, Inuyasha went up to a small boy with dark brown hair and a sour look on his face. He may have been small but the boy knew what he was doing.

"Are the the captain of this club?' Inuyasha asked him.

"I am." He answered.

"I just transfered into this school and was wondering if I can join."

The boy looked at the half-demon from head to toe.

"Have you done any training before?"

"A little. I'm more experienced with a sword but Kendo wasn't for me." Inuyasha answered.

"Take your jacket off and show me what you can do." The boy answered.

Doing as we was told, Inuyasha took off the jacket and crouched down ready to fight.

"Begin." The boy said and Inuyasha charged.

The fight lasted quite a while with both of the boys holding back. Inuyasha because he didn't want to openly show that he wasn't human and Honey's brother because he didn't want to hurt the silver haired student.

"Alright enough." He said and Inuyasha straightened.

"You fight well although most of the moves you used where not karate. We would be glad to have you since we are at an odd number. We have a meeting every Monday Wednesday, and Friday. The meeting starts a half hour after school ends. Please be on time."

"You don't need to tell me that." Inuyasha said as he tossed his jacket and bag over his shoulder. "See ya."

The half-demon walked around the school in boredom as he waited for his ride to get to the school. Even after all this time, Inuyasha wasn't used to driving cars. He passed a door that said music 3 room expecting to hear violins and pianos being played. Instead he heard a bunch of girls giggling and boys talking.

With as much curiosity as a cat, Inuyasha opened the door to see tables and couches splayed all over the room. At each table there was a guy sitting there while surrounded by girls. He recognised every one of them in there except for one. The tall blonde haired boy that sat in the middle of the room flipped his hair slightly and said something sickeningly sweet to one of the girls.

"Inu-chan!" A young voice shouted and the small boy he saw at the kendo club raced towards the half-demon.

"Mitsukuni" Inuyasha said in surprise as the boy tried to hug him. He was wearing a monks robe that looked very similar to Miroku's he even had a string of prayer beads on his wrist.

"Kurume-san." Haruhi said when he noticed the half-demon. "What are you doing here?"

"What about you? You're dressed like a girl." Inuyasha replied. Avoiding the question.

"It's part of our club. We're dressed as our ancestors while we entertain the ladies." The tall blonde boy said also dressed in a Kimono.

"And what is your club?"

"We're a host club." He answered. "I must admit I never thought you would be interested in something like this."

"I'm not." Inuyasha answered. "I simply heard voices in a music room and got curious."

"There is no need to be shy. We do have the occasional boy come in." The boy smiled and glitter flared around him. For some reason this set Inuyasha's annoyance up a notch.

"You're a bit slow aren't you?" The half-demon said snidely which sent the boy into a dark corner to sulk.

"Ignore Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi said. "He is simply overly dramatic. What are you here for?"

"Like I said, I simply heard voices and was curious. Don't club activities end soon?"

The boy looked at his watch. "You're right. Sorry but I have to go finish up. I don't want Kyoya getting mad at me."

The small boy waved and went back to the group of girls that he was entertaining.

Inuyasha smiled slightly and turned to Honey. "You're dressed as Maroku and Takashi is Kohaku right?"

Honey blinked in surprise. "How did you know?"

"The prayer beads. During that time most monks wore them around their necks but Maroku was the only one to wear it around his arm for some reason. They believe that it was a family tradition. And Sango was the last demon slayer except for her brother Kohaku. I would have assumed Sango if it wasn't for the color of his armor." The half-demon felt a pang in his heart as he talked about his friends as if they were strangers.

"Wow. You sure know a lot about history don't you Inu-chan?" Honey said.

"You could say that." Inuyasha felt a vibration in his pocket pulled out his phone. "I've got to go. My ride's here. See ya later Mitsukuni."

"Bye." The little boy waved and ran back to Takashi.


	7. Chapter 6 The Host Club

Chapter 6

The Host Club

"So how was school?" Yasuchi asked as Inuyasha walked into the house. Taking off his shoes and letting his transformation go. His ears perked up and his nails grew.

"That's better." He sighed as he rubbed his ears. "It was fine. I got to see one of my descendants, Kyoya and surprisingly the others as well. I didn't know that they all went to the same school."

"That's wonderful. What were they like?"

So while Yasuchi made dinner, Inuyasha explained about the host club.

"Kyoya is very different from what I imagined. I suppose I pictured him to be more like Kagome but he seemed more like Koga with his hint of a sly smile and prideful attitude. However, he does have Kagome's eyes. Sango and Miroku's descendants are interesting as well. Mitsukuni is this short boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and an attitude that reminds me of a six year old. But I feel like that is just a facade, like he can be as scary as Sango when he wants. The other one Takashi, is really tall with short, dark hair and brown eyes. He doesn't say much but seems as strong as Mitsukuni. He kind of bugs me though because he reminds me of Sesshomaru."

"Well, at least try to get along with him. He isn't Sesshomaru after all."

"You're right."

"What about the others?" She asked as she cut the vegetables.

"There are these two twins that I am quite certain are Shippo's kids. They have his hair color and mischievous face but I will have to call and find out. Haruhi reminds me quite a bit of Rin even though she's dressed like a boy. None of the others seemed to know so I didn't point it out. I will have to find a moment alone with her to find out. Right now she has really short brown hair and large brown eyes. She seems to notice a lot of things and yet notice nothing at all. Like only certain things are worth notice. Then there's the Tamaki boy. He reminds me of someone but I can't figure out who. I feel like it's someone we meet while we traveled that knew Maroku but that doesn't narrow it down by much. It just means it's a girl." Inuyasha sighed. "Even his scent smells familiar which means that he is related to that person as well. I suppose it isn't important though."

"No it doesn't. Just because you don't know who their ancestor is doesn't mean you can't be friends with them. How about while you wait for dinner to finish, you call Shippo and ask about those twins. Even if he doesn't know you should catch up with him. And invite him over. I would like to meet him."

"Alright." Inuyasha pushed off the door-frame and pulled out his phone. Moving to Kagome's room as he did so.

 **Again please R &R. I'm sorry this one is short but it seemed to fit.**


	8. Chapter 7 Alone

Chapter 7

Alone

Kyoya sighed in annoyance as he closed his Pineapple computer and leaned back. Never before has he had so much trouble gathering information on one person. Inuyasha Kurume, a sixteen year old boy, the sole heir to Itex industries and absolutely no past history. It was like he lived under a rock until now. No Kyoya would have been able to find out that if that was the case. It was more like Inuyasha simply popped into existence. As did his father, and his grandfather, and everyone else who owned Itex. The owner disappeared after a few years sitting at the desk then suddenly he had an heir that did the same thing. Kyoya had heard of strange traditions but this was ridiculous.

"Kyoya-senpai are you okay?" Haruhi asked as he placed a cup of tea next to his computer.

Kyoya smiled. "I'm fine Haruhi but tell me, what did you think of Inuyasha when you met him?"

The girl shrugged. "He seems okay. I mean he's rough on the outside but he seems to have a good heart."

"Yeah, there was one girl who dropped all of her books next to him and he actually helped pick them up." Hikaru said.

"Even though it was obvious she did it on purpose to try and get his attention." Kaoru continued. "Not that it worked or anything."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Did this happen often?"

The twins shrugged. "At least once in every class we were with him in. I couldn't say about gym though. We don't take that one."

"Kurume-san seemed to get a little annoyed with it by the end of the day though." Haruhi added. "He told the last girl to be more careful as he helped instead of patting her head like the rest."

"He did that with a few others in some of the classes you weren't in Haruhi." Kaoru said.

"It was strange. Those ones all looked kind of the same to." Hikaru added.

"What did they look like?" Kyoya asked slightly interested.

"They all had long black hair and a heart-shaped face." They said. "And most of them had blue eyes."

"I think Inu-chan was sad." Honey said as he walked up to them. "It happened once in the halls and I saw his hands shake as he looked at the girl. She had blue eyes to."

"What did you think of him Honey-senpai?" Kyoya asked.

The boy shrugged. "I think he's lonely. Like he's lived his whole life alone and just needs some friends."

"Well then he will get some." Tamaki said as we glittered towards them.

"Uh, Tamaki-senpai. Weren't you just talking about him being as shady as the twins?" Haruhi asked.

"That's true but it might just be because he doesn't have friends. We can't let that continue so starting tomorrow we will try to get Inuyasha Kurume to join the host club."

"Right." The twins saluted and began whispering to each other. Probably planning on how to kidnap him.

" _I suppose this will be okay."_ Kyoya thought. " _Not only with this give me a chance to get to know him but it might even draw in some more customers if he joins."_

 **Okay here is the last chapter I finished while camping. Now I have a favor to ask you. What type of host should Inuyasha be? I have an idea but I want to hear yours as well. So please read and review and give me some of your ideas.**


	9. Chapter 8 Join Us

Chapter 8

Join Us

Inuyasha sighed in annoyance as he stood at the doors to his classroom. The woman sitting at the desk in the front gave him his books and they sat in his pack which he had slung over his shoulder. Sighing one for time, Inuyasha reached forward and pushed the door open.

"Hey." The twins as they stood in his way. their arms were around each other and the other hand was on their hips. "Join the host club."

"No." He answered and stepped around them.

"Oh, come on." They whined. "Join us."

"I said no and I mean it." Inuyasha snapped and sat at his desk.

"How about we solve this with a game?" They asked leaning towards the half demon.

"I don't like games." He countered leaning against his chair.

"Come on, it's easy."

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine what's the game?"

"It's called the 'Which one is Hikaru game.'All you have to do is guess which one of us is Hikaru while we wear our hats" Hikaru said and Kaoru continued. "If you guess right, we'll stop bugging you. If you guess wrong you have to join the host club."

The half demon snorted, this was going to be easy. "Fine. I'll play but if I win you promise not to bug me anymore."

"Promise." They said in unison and put on their caps and began shuffling themselves. Inuyasha even helped by closing his eyes so he couldn't watch their movements.

"Okay, ready." They said and the half-demon looked at them.

"You're Hikaru and you're Kaoru." He said pointing to the twin on the right first then the other.

"Uh oh you got it wrong." They said and smiled. "Now you have to join."

Inuyasha grinned almost as wickedly as the twins. "No I don't. I got it right and you know it. So go sit down and leave me alone."

The twins stared in shock.

"Don't mind them." Haruhi said as she started sitting at her table. "They're just upset that you were able tell them apart."

"What about you? Are you going to try to get me to join." The girl smiled.

"No. I figure that it should be up to you whether you join or not. It's not my business."

Inuyasha smiled slightly then leaned closer to her. "I have a question for you. Can I talk to you after class?"

Haruhi gave him a confused look but nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks." He said and leaned back to watch the class unfold.

######

Inuyasha grabbed his bag and looked at the short haired girl. "Let's go." He told her.

"Yes." She said and followed him out.

"Haruhi, why did you join the host club?" He asked while they walked down the hall.

"It's actually because I'm paying off a debt I owe them for breaking a vase worth about eight million yen."

"Haruhi." The demon looked around and saw that the hallway was empty. "Haruhi you're a girl aren't you?"

 **Hah! I finally finished this chapter! I'm sorry this took so long. I just have been stuck on how to do this. The thing is that I want Inuyasha to join the Host Club but not because he wants to help Haruhi pay off her debt. I know I said in previous chapters that the half-demon has changed but I don't think he changed that much.**


	10. Chapter 9 Adventure

Chapter 9

"Are you a girl?" Inuyasha asked and looked deep into her brown eyes. Haruhi stared back until she started laughing lightly.

"You're going to have to be careful now." She said as she laughed. "I don't think the guys will like having you know I'm a girl."

"So they know?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah although most of them didn't find out until after they forced me to join the host club. Kyoya-senpai figured it out first then the rest figured it out later." She finally calmed down and looked at him. "What made you figure it out?"

The half-demon shrugged. "Just guessed."

Haruhi nodded. "Would you mind not telling anybody? I honestly don't care if they find out but if they do I'll have to find another way to pay back the Host Club and I actually like this much better."

"Really?" Inuyasha looked at her in surprise and she grinned at him

"Yeah, you get a new adventure every day." Haruhi looked at her watch. "Oh, I've got to go. See you later Kurume-san." She started to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Inuyasha. Call me by my first name." He told her and she nodded. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha let her go and she ran off.

"An adventure huh?" Inuyasha thought. "I haven't had one of those for a long time."

#######

"Crap." Inuyasha thought as he raced down the halls. "I'm going to be late and I just told the pipsqueak that he didn't have to worry about that."

The half-demon reached the room for the karate club and shoved it open. "Made it and with ten minutes to spare."

Inuyasha ran into the changing room and exited a few minutes later with his gi on and an orange belt around his waist. The rest of the club was standing in line waiting for the kid to start the training.

"Huh, so he tells me to be on time but he's late. Why that little runt." He growled to himself then moved to stand next to one of the other boys.

"Haninozuka-sensei is always late. He does it on purpose." The boy said and Inuyasha grumbled. Finally the door opened and the brat came in.

"It's about time." Inuyasha thought and they began training.

#########

"Good work today Inuyasha!" The boys called as the half-demon left the room.

Without looking back, he raised his hand and waved then closed the door.

"Ow, ow, ow." He growled as he rubbed his shoulders. "This hurts more than when

Kagome used those beads of subjugation." He chuckled at the memory of his wife using them, even when she was old. She always found some reason to use them. Suddenly he felt his eyes dim and he reached to touch the beads that weren't there anymore. They had broken a long time ago since her priestess powers weren't there to sustain it. Inuyasha sighed and walked out to the front of the school so his driver could pick him up.

"STARLIGHT KICK!" The half-demon heard and he looked behind him to see a soccer ball come at him at a dangerous speed. Without even thinking, He reached up and grabbed the ball before it killed him.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said out loud and looked around to see the idiot run up to him.

"What a catch!" Tamaki exclaimed. "I never saw someone catch my starlight kick."

"That's because you always kick it to far boss." The twins answered coming up behind him.

"You should be more careful." The half-demon told him and tossed the ball to them. "You might hurt somebody."

Inuyasha's car drove up and he got in.

"They really should be more careful." He thought and looked out the window. "Or they'll end up on another adventure."

 **Another day, another chapter. This one actually came pretty easy and I got through it pretty fast. It also helps that a story I did on fictionpress has a lot of chapters waiting to be published so I don't have to write on it for a while. Now I just have five stories to work on...Crap. Anyways. Please R &R it means a lot. **


	11. Chapter 10 Join Them?

Chapter 10

Join them?

"So are you thinking of joining?" Shippo asked over the phone.

"What?! Why would I join the Host Club?" Inuyasha demanded angrily.

"Well it's all you've talked about since you started the school. I mean you mention your karate club but all I seem to hear about is how my twins tick you off and Haruhi calms you down."

Inuyasha growled in annoyance as he lay sprawled on the floor of his apartment, he hated it when the little fox was right. It was all he talked about.

"That's just because they won't leave me alone." The half-demon answered countered. "Every step I make or every corner I turn there is one of the members standing there asking me to join. At least I'm down to four of them."

"Inuyasha, you're so dense." Shippo said

"What was that?"

"I said you're an idiot. I mean you know the school inside and out now, just change the way you go to your next classes. That will help you avoid them."

Inuyasha thought about it. The fox was right again and he knew it. Inuyasha had studied the school floorplan and knew all of it's ins and outs. Why hadn't he changed his routine? There was only one answer.

"I need to stop calling you." The half-demon growled into the phone.

"Inuyasha, if you didn't talk to me who would you talk to? Koga? No maybe Sess"

"Good night Shippo." Inuyasha cut in and hung up the phone. "It might be better to call Koga. At least he'd only call me muttface instead of threatening me of my brother."

Grumbling at the foolishness of fox demons Inuyasha went to bed still troubled about what he thought of the host club.

 **Gah! It's another short chapter. I am so sorry and I am working on making them longer. I just think that my chapter lengths will vary depending on what is going on in my life and what is in my head for this story. So please be patient with me and review. It really means a lot to me**


	12. Chapter 11 Shadow King

Chapter 11

Inuyasha growled at the idiot who stood in front of him with a smile on his face. "You really don't give up don't you."

Tamaki seemed to sparkle and ran his fingers through his hair. "Nope I don't."

"I'm telling you that I don't want to join." The half-demon snapped.

"And I'm saying you do." Tamaki answered. "After all, wouldn't anybody like to be closer to moia?"

"Gah!" Inuyasha countered and raised his hands in the air.

"Join us Inuyasha." The blondie begged. "We all want you to."

"Are you sure?" The half-demon asked. "I'll be getting closer to Haruhi."

"But you will be supervised so it's okay."

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine but I'm not leaving my other club so I won't be there every day."

"I knew you wanted to join!" Tamaki proclaimed and ran to hug Inuyasha who stepped to the side and let him pass.

"Don't touch me." He growled and walked away leaving a confused Tamaki to watch him leave.

########

"I can't believe you did it boss." The twins said at the same time as Tamaki walked into the club room. "You finally got him to say yes!"

"I'm surprised as well," Kyoya said while typing on his computer. "I thought that the twins would be the ones convincing him."

"We tried but after the first try we were unable to go at him again." They answered and shrugged.

"That's strange." Honey-senpai said as he took a bite of cake. "I didn't think that anything would stop you from annoying Inu-chan. Right Takashi?"

"Yeah." The giant answered and nodded slightly.

"Normally we would but our hands were tied." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, we lost to a game." Kaoru finished.

"What game?" Honey asked.

The twins looked down and seemed to mumble something.

"What was that?" Kyoya looked at them, a small grin on his face.

"It was the 'Which one is Hikaru' game." Haruhi said as she passed out tea and moved to stand next to Mori-senpai.

"Wow!" Honey-senpai stared with bright eyes. "Someone can tell you apart?"

"Amazing isn't it? Even I couldn't tell you apart at first." Haruhi admitted and smiled at them.

The twins clenched their fists and looked about ready to punch a wall when Kyoya cut in. "All that matters is that he joined. Now we just need to make sure he stays to I want everyone to make sure he feels welcome. Is that understood?" The Shadow King looked at the twins and they crouched behind a table.

"Yes." They said weakly and he nodded.

"Good then we better begin our preparations." Kyoya stood up and closed his book. A slight grin on his face.

 **FINALLY! Another chapter done and ready to go! I am so so so sorry that this took so long but it's here. Now all I need to do is decide what kind of host Inuyasha should be and what the club is going to dress as next so if you have any ideas it would be great if you could give me some**


	13. Chapter 12 Starting Today, He Is A Host

Chapter 12

" _Why did I agree to this?"_ Inuyasha thought as he sat at a table with three girls surrounding him. The demon was slouching in his chair with his arm carelessly slung over the back of it. The girls were all staring at him with excitement in their eyes.

"So what's it like in America?" One of them asked. Her hair was the same color as Kagome's but it was much shorter and her eyes were brown.

"Not much different from here." He answered. "Rich people, poor people, and they're all annoying."

The girls looked at him then sighed heavily. "I just love how honest you are."

"He seems to be doing pretty well." Kyoya said as he watched from a distance. "Although it's hard to decide what host type he is."

"It's obvious Kyoya-senpai," The twins said as the shrugged their shoulders. "He's the arrogant type."

"Don't you guys have guests to entertain?" Haruhi inquired as she passed them.

"What about you?" Kaoru asked. "Why are you just standing there?"

"I'm not. We ran out of tea." She answered and went back to the girls she was entertaining.

"Haruhi's right you know." Kyoya said. "You do have guests. Go entertain them."

"Sure sure." The responded and went back to the girls at their table. Although they were trying to hide it, the twins did not like having Inuyasha there.

Behind Kyoya sat Tamaki who was looking over his shoulder to watch the new host.

"What's wrong Tamaki? Worried about the new boy?" A light feminine voice asked

"Oh sorry princess." Tamaki said while flipping his hair to look at her. "You're right I am worried but I shouldn't let him distract me from you."

"Oh Tamaki you are always so polite." She said and looked out into the room. Her glistening black hair gleamed even brighter against the light.

"I do try. After all with all of this royalty around me, if I don't I'll surely die."

The girls sighed deeply and hearts floated around them but the black haired girl said nothing.

"I see." She whispered and stood up. "Thank you for seeing me Tamaki but I'm afraid I'll have to leave."

"Of course princess." He stood up and took her hand. "Come again whenever you like."

The girl nods and walks away leaving a staring Tamaki glued in his place.

 _"She's an interesting girl that one."_ Kyoya thought. _"I wonder why she came here."_

##################

"Finally." Inuyasha whispered as he stretched in his chair. "I thought they would never leave."

"You did a good job today." Kyoya said as he wrote in his notebook. "We had an increase of guests and it seems like it will increase further as you stay here."

"Sure." Inuyasha grunts and stands up. "I gotta go."

"What? Already?" The twins asked as they stepped into his way.

"Yes. Unlike you, I have actual work to do."

"I need to leave to." Haruhi said and the boys looked at her. "May I walk out with you."

"Not without us." Tamaki argued.

"No." The half-demon said. "I'm fine. I just need to go."

Inuyasha walked out of the room and the humans stood in wonder.

"Why did Inu-chan leave so quickly?" Honey asked.

"Why did Inu-chan leave so quickly?" Honey asked.

"He said he had work to do." Haruhi told him.

"Who was the girl you were talking to boss?" Hikaru asked. "You know, the one that left early."

"Here name's Michi Hisakawa." Kyoya cut in. "Her family runs a traveling company that branches out through the whole world. Her family is quite wealthy and is important to the world." He smiled with his eyes closed. "Please treat her like you would any other guest."

The twins hid behind Haruhi and Honey behind Mori.

"Sure." They answered then left. After all they to had work to do.

 **Here's the next chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time.**


	14. Chapter 13 Defend

Chapter 13

"Why are they here." Inuyasha growled as the host club walked out into the field. At the edge of the clearing stood three boys. One with a camera and the others with pen and paper.

"Tamaki-senpai accidently hit the one with the camera with the soccer ball the other day. He felt bad so we agreed to let them put us in their paper." Haruhi said.

"But do they have to be here to watch us play red light green light?" He growled.

"What game is that?" Honey asked

"It's the American version of Darumasan ga Koronda." Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses. "It's interesting that you know that game Inuyasha."

"Why? Like I said the company I'm heir to is majorly in the America's. When I got bored I played with the other kids that's all."

"Here's a good spot." Tamaki said as he ran to a tree. "Alright. I'm it."

"This is stupid." Inuyasha thought as he moved to stand beside his descendant.

"The daruma doll fell over." Tamaki said as he faced the tree then turned around when he said 'over.'

As his back was turned away the others moved forward. However Kyoya and Inuyasha just stood there looking annoyed.

"It may be stupid but it makes him happy." Kyoya said and pushed his glasses up. "And it keeps those idiots busy."

Inuyasha looked at the members of the newspaper club. All of them had a kind of dumbfounded look and he could have sworn that their foreheads were a little blue.

"What are we watching?" The one with the camera asked.

"Could it be some kind of religion?" The one with long bangs asked.

"How should I know?" The third with glasses growled.

Suddenly Tamaki was in front of them with glitter surrounding him.

"It's not a surprise for you to be confused." He said. "I didn't know about it myself but it's a commoner's game. They have a bunch of them and they don't require any money just a few friends."

"And what does this have to do with us interviewing you?" The one with glasses growled.

"You need to learn friendliness." Tamaki exclaimed as he pointed his finger at them. "To gain the trust of your readers, you need to learn to be more friendly."

Then he started going on about frolicking and other stuff so Inuyasha tuned him out and waited for him to start another game.

"Fine, fine." Inuyasha heard Kyoya say and walked up to the idiot.

"You're Fujioka right?" The glasses asked. "May I ask you some questions?"

"Sure." She said and he plowed forward.

"Why did you join the host club?"

"To be honest, I was forced to join."

"You're an honor student right?"

Yes

"So you're saying that to stay in Ouran Achademy you had to join the host club right?"

Haruhi gave him a deadpanned look. "Uh, what?"

"Look, if you tell me about Tamaki's dark side, I can probably set you free."

"I don't think he has a dark side." She answered and Inuyasha decided to join in.

"I must agree. His kind of stupid when it comes to himself or just about anything else." He answered and placed his arm around Haruhi's

"That's impossible." Glasses said.

"Cut!" The twins exclaimed as they sliced their arms in the space between Haruhi and the newspaper club members then they all ran into the woods while Tamaki yelled at them.

"Okay," Tamaki said as he placed a soda can in the middle of the clearing. "WE're going to play kick the can next, and Kyoya's it."

"Fine, fine." He said.

"Starlight kick!" Tamaki yelled and kicked the pan past glasses.

"This way." Inuyasha heard them all yell as they ran to hide.

Inuyasha moved to hide in a tree and watched as the newspaper club left and Kyoya followed. Inuyasha followed and was surprised to hear them say that they were going to try and ruin the host club.

"So you were going through this." The twins said as they sat on the table. "Do you really want the Hitatchin and all of our other families pitted against you."

Glasses stared at them angrily. "So you are all his lackies."

"That's not true." Honey said as he walked into the room. "We love Tama-chan."

"He may be an idiot, but even so." Kyoya added.

"What about you?" Glasses asked as he turned to look at Inuyasha. "You just joined. Will you defend him?"

The half-demon thought about it. "You're right, I don't really know him. He's loud, stupid, and doesn't think things through all the way." Inuyasha looked at the human and realized he would say the most profound and soft thing he had ever said. "However, I have noticed that he cares about others and wants to make them happy. So yes, I will defend him."

"Please leave Tama-chan." Honey said.

"I'll get you all." Glasses growled. "I will."

"Oh?" Kyoya said as he walked to the desk with a first aid kit on it. "Then what about this disk?"

He pushed a button on the bottom of the box and pulled out a disk. "It's been here since yesterday."

That finally put the boy in his place and he fell onto his knees.

"Good. I'm glad to see that you understand." Kyoya said and walked out.

"You're newspapers could do well." Inuyasha said once the others were gone. "I read it when I first got here. You know how to write well. Just make it more truthful." And the half-demon walked away.

 **Here's the next chapter.** **I'm also thinking of starting another story. This one is more to test my imagination. I'm going to set up a poll with a bunch of titles I kind of thought up. I was at work the other day and going through paint colors and I thought some could be story titles. So I decided I would let my viewers help me decide which one I should do. No matter which one that wins. It won't be a lemon. I will take it as seriously as any other story. It will be posted on fictionpress when I finish with the poll**


	15. Chapter 14 Kagome

Life Alone

Chapter 14

That ringtone. He knew it, dreaded it, yet he knew that he wouldn't be able to ignore it. Inuyasha reached his hand out and picked up his phone. Sure enough it was the idiot.

"What do you want." Inuyasha growled into it.

"It's horrible! She's gone! I can't find her anywhere! Call the police, the fire department! We must find our delicate flower!"

"Calm down boss." One of the twins said, apparently the idiot made the call a group one. "We can't understand what you're saying."

"Haruhi's gone!" He shouted.

"What!" Everyone said in unison.

#############

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" Haruhi called as she cleaned off a table.

" _Who would have thought that working at a bed and breakfast would be the best way for me to spend my summer. At least it's a great place for me to study."_ She thought as she welcomed a new customer then went to hang the wet sheets. However that was quickly ruined when a helicopter came out of nowhere with Tamaki in it. " _And when I say great, I apparently mean horrible."_ She added as he shouted something about saving her.

"Ah look at these beautiful young men." A woman said as Haruhi lead the host club inside. "You must be friends of Haruhi. Why don't you call me Misuzu-chi."

"He's an old friend of Ranka's." Kyoya explained and Haruhi's face darkened. "They used to work together."

"Of course you would know." Inuyasha grumbled as he stood in the back of the group.

"Well I couldn't refuse a request from an old friend now could I? Ranka practically begged me to keep an eye on his daughter. Besides I can't afford to hire the experienced help and she's an amazing employee so it works both ways." Misuzu appeared behind Haruhi and started shaking the poor girl. "What do you think of the apron? I made it myself?"

"You are an amazing seamstress." Tamaki said as everyone but Inuyasha and Kyoya gave a thumbs up. It was slowly becoming obvious that Kyoya gained some of his personality from his ancestor.

After a few minutes, Haruhi was finally able to force them outside so they could talk.

"A job huh?" Kaoru asked as they sat at a table.

"I don't get it, you rejected our invite to Bali for this?" Hikaru added.

"And we even asked her to come with us to Switzerland." Honey said.

"Uh-huh." Mori agreed.

"Well I still don't have a passport so I couldn't come." Haruhi grumbled.

"Which is why I invited you to one of my family's domestic resorts. And at a discount no less." Kyoya argued.

"And I invited you to come to come with me to visit a shrine in Tokyo." Inuyasha added. "I figured that would interest you."

Before Haruhi could answer there was a growl in the bushes and everyone turned to see Tamaki stand up.

"Traitors." The host king whispered as his shoulders shook in anger. "How could you invite Haruhi to go on vacation behind my back. What happened to togetherness being our guiding principle? I work myself to the bone to uphold that and this is the thanks I get."

"Why was your phone shut off?" The twins asked, obviously ignoring their 'boss.'

"I honestly don't think about it."

As the three went on about friend and family plans and such, Inuyasha went to sit with Kyoya.

"You've been quiet for to long." The half-demon said. "What are you planning?"

"Oh, nothing in particular." He answered but Inuyasha noticed the school rulebook behind his notebook. And then he pulled out his trump card.

"Don't I have the right to spend my summer vacation the way I want to?" Haruhi asked.

"According to the school rulebook, students are forbidden to have a job without their permission." He countered and the girl paled greatly.

"You may have the right to spend your summer the way you want, but so can we." Tamaki agreed and stood up and then he became stupid again as he let his imagination run wild .

"Idiot." Inuyasha mumbled and stood up. "So I guess you'll all stay in your cottage while I stay here?"

The other hosts stared at him in shock.

"How did you know we all have cottages here?" Tamaki demanded. "I thought you lived in the U.S."

"I did, however, this is a nice area and you're rich. Why wouldn't you have a cottage here." He argued.

"But what about you?" Hikaru argued. "Why should you stay here?"

"I don't have a cottage."

The hosts stared at him in shock. "You don't!"

"No. My family doesn't travel a lot so I never needed one." I answered.

"What if we all stayed here?" Honey asked.

"Yes!" Agreed Tamaki. "Let's go ask Misuzu." And they all ran inside with Inuyasha, Haruhi, and Kyoya following slowly behind.

"You seem a little happier." Inuyasha said as they walked inside.

"Well, there's only one free room left and, personally, I would prefer you here then the others." She answered.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because you're more normal than they are."

Inuyasha stared at her in shock and began to laugh

"What's so funny?" She asked but the boy only shook his head.

"It's nothing." He answered when he finally calmed down and the walked into the bed and breakfast just in time to hear. "Whaaat!"

"I'm sorry boys," Misuzu said. "I would love all of you to stay here but there's only one room left."

"Well, I guess I'll have to stay to represent the team." Tamaki said with a gleam in his eye.

"That's not fair Tama-chan!" Honey exclaimed from behind.

"What about togetherness being our guiding principle?" Agreed the twins.

"Besides, you have a cottage here and I don't." Inuyasha added and the idiot's face went dark.

"Sounds like it's decided." Misuzu said and went up to prepare the room.

"You ruined it." The twins complained.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"We were going to make it into a game." They said. "But now we can't."

"Seems better this way." He answered. "After all, since you were the one's to propose it,that most likely mean's you'd win."

"He has a point." Kyoya said as he wrote in his notebook. "The others wouldn't have a chance."

"Inuyasha." Misuzu called out. "The room is ready!"

"Thanks." The half-demon answered and sauntered up the stairs, but not without sending a snide grin over his shoulder. He forgot how fun it was to annoy people.

########

Haruhi watched as the strange boy walked up to his room in surprise.

"That grin." Hikaru gasped.

"No way." Kaoru added and they turned to Kyoya.

"Does he actually not own a cottage here?"

The Shadow King adjusted his glasses. "I just got word back. Apparently he owns a small house not far from here. It's a simple home that most commoners live in. That's why it took me so long to find it."

"Wow," The girl thought. "Someone who can outsmart Kyoya." And then she thought back at his smile.

"I'll be right back." She said and walked up the steps after Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" She called as she knocked gently on his door. He didn't answer so the girl opened it and was surprised to see him sitting on the bed. A suitcase sat next to him, open and he held a photo in his hand.

"Hey." She said and he jerked his head up and looked at her in shock.

"Haruhi." He whispered.

The girl sat next to him and looked at the picture. It was a beautiful girl about my age wearing a yellow dress and blue sweater. She stood gazing into the distance with her blue eyes as she brushed her black hair out of her face.

"She's pretty." Haruhi told him. "Who is she?"

"Someone who was very important to me." He answered. "In a sense you could say that she saved me."

"She sounds amazing. I would love to meet her."

"You can't." His hands shook and Haruhi looked up to see tears in his eyes. "You can't 'cause she's dead."

"I'm sorry." She whispered after they sat in silence for a few minutes. "You know you can talk to be about it if you want."

The boy took a deep breath and put the picture back in the suitcase.

"The place where I grew up," He said slowly. "Well, lets just say it wasn't the kindest. I was bullied a lot for my difference in appearance and didn't have any friends. It got to a point where I even hated myself. That went on for a long time with no signs of changing. That was when Kagome came into the picture. She was visiting where I lived for a short time and she excepted me without any thought for my differences. She excepted me, all of me and because of that I was able to do that to. I was going to marry her but," He paused and looked at her.

"My mother was like that." She said. "She died when I was really young so I don't really remember much about her but if you met my dad you would agree." She looked deep into his eyes and smiled. "I know that right now Kagome wouldn't want you to mourn, just like how my mother doesn't want me to mourn. They would like us both tho laugh and live...I know it."

"Thanks." He whispered and she nodded.

"You can come in now." She called out suddenly and the door crashed down to see the host club falling on top of it.

"Oh, hi Haruhi!" Tamaki said from the bottom of the pile. "We were worried about you so we came to see what was taking you so long."

Before she could answer she heard some knuckles cracking and turned to see a demonic looking Inuyasha standing there with flashing eyes, floating silver hair, and a red aura surrounding him.

"What...do you think your doing?" He asked angrily. "What right do you think you have to listen to a private conversation."

"Wait," Tamaki called, grasping for straws. "We didn't mean to listen in to that heart renching story. Promise." But it was to late. The half-demon pushed Haruhi out of the way and picked the idiot up.

"So." He whispered. "Who should I kill first?"

Tamaki squirmed wildly against his hold and miraculously got out and ran out of the room with Inuyasha chasing after him.

"I'm glad that he thinks that it was only boss's idea?"Kaoru whispered as Haruhi laughed hard.

"I would be to."

 **I edited this chapter a bit so that Inuyasha was a little less emotional. I decided to keep it where he tells Haruhi about his past though. Anyways my question still applies on whether any of the characters are OOC. If so tell me and let me know if you would rather have me write in 3rd person or 1st. For those who don't know the difference. 1st person is where you use I and me and third is where you never use it.**


	16. Chapter 15 Past

Chapter 15

Haruhi sighed in annoyance as Tamaki glided to the table where Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting. She had hoped for a quiet day to work and study but that went out the window the minute they flew in.

"Good morning Haruhi." A voice said and she turned to see Inuyasha standing behind her in baggy jeans and loose red shirt.

"Good morning," she answered and turned back to the three other boys. Tamaki was holding up a book and talking about some stupid rules for their trip here.

"Uh boss, did you see rule five?" Hikaru asked. "It says we have to be up at six in the morning. Do Honey-senpai and Kyoya-senpai know about this?"

Horror flashed on Tamaki's face and he curled up in a corner to cry.

"Sorry boss." The twins said at once. "We didn't mean to stir up old memories."

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, they both hate mornings and are beasts if woken up." She answered and the front door opened.

"Hello? Arai produce." The boy with the blue baseball cap called as he walked in with a small crate of food in his hands.

"Good morning," Misuzu said as she walked up. "Working boy huh? A high schooler?"

"Yes'm. I'm helping my uncle out for the summer."

Suddenly Misuzu screamed in excitement. "How refreshing!" Then turned to Haruhi. "Haruhi, would you put these in the fridge for me?"

"Sure." The girl answered and walked forward.

"Haruhi Fujioka?" The boy asked and took off his hat.

The girl froze in shock. "Hey, Arai."

The twins and Tamaki suddenly appeared between them and Arai laughed uncomfortably. "So uh, are these your friends?"

"Oh ya. This is Hikaru and Kaoru. They're in my class and this." Tamaki looked at her as if expecting something. "This is an acquaintance of mine."

A sudden clang of notes played in the room and Tamaki looked behind him in pain.

"Misuzu, please don't add music to my pain."

Inuyasha looked at the woman who had her fingers splayed out on the piano keys and smirked. She had spunk.

"I haven't seen you since graduation," Haruhi exclaimed as she led him to a table.

"Yeah." The boy sat down and grinned. "You cut all of your hair off though. It's such a shame."  
"Oh, I don't know," She answered and tugged at a small strand. "It's much easier to manage."

"So how is Ouran? Do you keep in touch with anyone from middle school?"

"A little," She answered.

"So," Kyoya said as he sat at another table with Honey and Mori. "He's one of Haruhi's friends from middle school."

"They've had zero contact since they graduated. In my opinion, they aren't friends just classmates." Hikaru said.

"So those boys over there are all in a club with you?" Arai asked.

"Host club." She deadpanned and Arai blushed slightly.

"Is that right."

"Hey, Haruhi!" Hikaru called as he lifted his glass. "Shouldn't you be working. You shouldn't be slacking off!"

"Misuzu said I could take a break" Haruhi turned away and finally noticed Tamaki tearing up paper. "Hey! Senpai! Don't make a mess that I have to clean up."

"It's not a mess," Tamaki whispered. "It's a hamster home"

"But you don't have a hamster Senpai."

"I'm not your senpai. I'm just an acquaintance, remember?"

"Who knew you Ouran boys could be so funny. I kind of thought it was a different world." Arai laughed lightly.

"It's a different world all right." Haruhi agreed and Inuyasha smirked as he sat next to the twins.

"To be honest, I thought you would have a hard time going to such a big school."

Hikaru scoffed and the half-demon looked at him. "What's with him and his flirting. It's disgusting."

"you're being unusually prickly today," Kyoya said.

"I'm just saying." The twin yelled out. "It's obvious that he has a thing for Haruhi. It's sickening to watch."

They all looked at Arai and he looked down. Haruhi, however, looked at Hikaru.

"What is wrong with you Hikaru? Quit being such a jerk."  
"No," Arai cut in while waving his hand. "It's okay. He's right, after all, I did have a crush on you once."

The entire host club looked at them in surprise.

"But who cares you turned me down after all."

Now Haruhi stood with them in shock.

"What happened?" Tamaki asked.

"Well. I told her that I wanted to go to the same high school as her and she said that Ouran might take in two honor students." Arai scratched his head and the host club stared at Haruhi.

The girl turned around and bowed. "I am so sorry."

"Don't worry. You didn't realise what I meant so you weren't interesting."

#################

Inuyasha and the twins sat at the counter as the rest talked to Arai. They kept asking the poor boy questions and the half-demon wasn't really interested but Kaoru seemed to be.

"Hey Hikaru, they seem to be having fun. Should we join them?"

"Hey!" Tamaki called. "Come over here! This might be our only chance to hear what Haruhi was like in middle school!"

"Sorry, but not interested, Where's the fun in talking about the past, after all, can't he tell that Haruhi doesn't want anything to do with him?"

The boy kept on talking and didn't notice as Haruhi stood up and walked over to him. Inuyasha watched in surprise and Haruhi lifted her hand and slapped Hikaru across the face. Everyone stared in shock.

"You have no right!" Haruhi seethed. "I won't allow you to insult my friends anymore. Got that?"

The twin looked down and his shoulders shook.

"I don't understand?" He whispered. "How can anyone else matter?" He suddenly stood up and yelled. "Aren't we your friends! Are we or aren't we!" Tears welled up in his eyes and he ran outside.

"Hikaru wait for me!" Kaoru yelled and followed him out.

Everyone stared in wonder and Tamaki scratched his head.

"Their world is still so small," He whispered. "It's such a shame."

"I should probably go." Arai said and stood up.

The host club followed him out and watched as he unlocked his bike.

"I'm sorry about Hikaru." Haruhi said and he smiled shyly.

"Don't worry about it. I don't know what I did but whatever it was it really riled him up."

"Hika-chan." Honey said and they all looked behind Arai to see him walking up to them with shame in his eyes.

When the twin stood next to Haruhi, he looked at Arai and said. "I was out of line. Sorry."

The boy just grinned. "Don't worry about it." Then he rode off.

"So Kaoru," Inuyasha said as they waved. "Why are you pretending to be your brother?"

"Yeah," Haruhi agreed. "What's up with that?"

"I don't think Hikaru's temper is going to let up anytime soon. He is no fun when he's like this so I have a favor to ask you. Would you like to go with me on a date tomorrow?"

 **There you go, everyone! Chapter 15. Not a whole lot changed in this chapter, but there will be a lot of differences in the next one. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please review**


	17. Chapter 16 Memory

Chapter 16

"What do you mean you aren't coming!" Kaoru moaned as all the boys stood in Misuzu's inn. Hikaru had gone to meet Haruhi for the date because Kaoru tricked him into going. Inuyasha sighed in annoyance.

"I have something I need to do here. Have fun."

The group watched in surprise as the half-demon walked out.

"What's wrong with Inu-chan?" Hunny asked as he took a bite of cake.

Kaoru shrugged. "I don't know." Then he cheered up. Well, let's go. This not a chance I'm gonna miss something this interesting!"

######

Inuyasha walked quickly into the woods and smiled as he let his magic drop so his dog ears popped out and his nails grew.

"I really miss not having to hide these," He said as he rubbed his ears.

The half-demon took off his shoes, slung them over his shoulder, and jogged lazily up the mountain. The grass felt good on his bare feet and he reveled in it. There weren't many places where he could cut loose and he knew that even now, he shouldn't be so relaxed, but he didn't care, no one was nearby to see him. When Inuyasha finally did stop, he was standing on a tall hill that was covered in flowers. Far away there was a cliff and a memory flashed through his mind.

"Kikyo," He whispered and walked over to the pile of rocks. He had placed them after the fight with Naraku and it hadn't been touched since. He had made sure of that. The people in the village believed it marked a grave of a savior who protected them from a great evil. In a sense, they weren't far off. Naraku would have lived if it wasn't for her.

"It's been a while," Inuyasha said as he sat down. "A lot's happened in the past two hundred years. I still run the Itex company in America and it's growing steadily. I still avoid my brother, but we bump into each other from time to time… A lot of demons have died since I last talked to you. Jinenji was killed. They tell stories of him in Notre Dame but they're happier endings than what really happened." He laughed softly. "Figures he would risk himself so save a life. Kind of like you."

Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He opened it and looked at the photo.

"I started to go to school again and met a group of strange people. One of them is my many times great-grandkid. The others are descendents of the Miroku and the rest too. It surprises me sometimes at how similar they are." He put his phone back in his pocket. "I'm sorry I haven't been here to see you more often." He stood up and looked down. "I'll try to come sooner. You deserve it."

Then the half-demon walked away without a backwards glance.

"Hey, mutt-face!" A voice shouted and Inuyasha looked up to see a man with black hair and elf-like ears standing on a branch.

"What are you doing here Koga?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I live here." The wolf demon answered and jumped down. "Besides that should be my question. I thought you were going to Ouran High. Did they kick you out or something?"

"As if." Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms. "Some of the kids in my club dragged me here."

Koga looked at him suspiciously. "I can't see you joining a club. You must be lying."

"Oh shut up you mangy wolf!" He retaliated. "It's required to join a club."

"So what club did you join?"

Inuyasha suddenly blushed and looked away. "A host club," He whispered.

"Sorry, I didn't get that." Koga teased.

"I joined the Karate club." He yelled and Koga blinked in shock.

"I thought you said host club, not karate."

"I joined both." Inuyasha mumbled and started walking.

Suddenly he heard laughter and turned around to see Koga rolling around on the ground.

"You...You joined a-a-a," He stopped, unable to continue because of his laugh.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha roared and leapt at the wolf demon.

The tackled each other for a few minutes until they both collapsed from exhaustion.

"Why did you join?" Koga asked as he tried to regain his breath.

"I wanted to go on another adventure." Inuyasha gasped and sat up. "I talked to one of them before I joined, Haruhi said that they had an adventure every day so I got curious."

"So it took you five hundred years to want to go and do something. Well better late than never." The wolf demon sat up and looked at him. "Come over and see us at some point. I know Ayame, Ginta and Hakkaku would like to see you."

"Sure." He said and they clasped hands.

"Well, see ya." Koga said and ran off.

Inuyasha stayed where he was, not caring about anything. He lay back down and watched the sky. The wind blew against his skin and he sighed in contentment as he slowly fell asleep.

######

'Bang!'

Inuyasha jerked awake and sat up. Above him were dark stormy clouds and lightning flew across the sky.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed and ran towards Misuzu's home.

Rain fell as he ran and he cursed again. He wasn't going to make it back in time. Lightning cracked across the sky and Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked up a small yelp of fear.

"Haruhi." He thought and turned towards the sound. It didn't take him long to reach a small church that had it's door opened and he wasn't alone. Standing at the open door was Hikaru.

"What are you just standing there for?" He asked and Hikaru turned around.

"I-I." The twin stuttered.

"Go to her," He said and pushed him forward.

Hikaru walked towards the altar and looked down at the girl who curled up under it. Inuyasha stayed standing at the door, completely forgetting to hide his ears and claws. He looked outside and growled in annoyance. The rain was coming down even harder. He wasn't leaving anytime soon. There was a vibration in his pocket and Inuyasha pulled out his phone.

"What?" He growled.

"Where are you?" Tamaki demanded. "We've been worried sick!"

"I'm with Hikaru and Haruhi in a church. We'll be back when the storm lightens up." Inuyasha answered and hung up.

"I'm sorry." A voice whispered and Inuyasha went over to the altar where the other two sat. Hikaru had pulled off the tablecloth, wrapped it around Haruhi and placed his headphones on her head. "I'm so sorry." They both watched as the girl closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

"So she's afraid of thunder," Inuyasha whispered as he sat down. "Who would have thought that she was afraid of anything."

'Yeah." Hikaru agreed and held her closer. Then he decided to look up. "What's with the ears and claws? You go to a dress up party or something?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he touched his head. "Oh, Crap!"

 **Haha! Hikaru learned Inuyasha's secret! So tell me what you think. I must admit that I enjoyed doing this chapter. I hope you liked it to and please review.**

 **So I thought I would change it up a bit here. I know I'm giving Inuyasha a lot of soft moments, but I like to think that when he's alone he relaxes more and shows his soft side. You may disagree and that's fine just consider it OOC. Just don't give me flame for it. We all have our own opinions of characters. Now if you see a problem with grammar or character personality and just point it out that's fine. If anything I want it just don't give me hate mail about it. Anyways, out of that depressing aura, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 17 Shippo

**Sorry this took so long. Last week was killing me because I literally had no free time thanks to work and now I'm sick with a sore throat and congestion. Anyways the next chapter might take a little while as I try to recover.**

Chapter 17

"I still can't believe that you're a half demon," Hikaru said as they walked into the inn. Haruhi was still asleep so Inuyasha was carrying her inside.

"Yeah, and you have some demon blood as well. Shippo's still alive, I'll have to introduce you to him sometime."

"So that myth is true then?" Hikaru asked. "We really are descended from a fox demon?"

"Yeah and he's a good friend of mine, although he acts a lot like Mitsukuni. They both really like sweets and have a childlike attitude."

"Wait till the others hear about this." Hikaru said and Inuyasha grabbed his arm.

"Nobody can know about this Hikaru." He said and the twin looked at him. "I came to this school to meet my descendent and to live a normal high-school life. I don't want that ruined by them all learning about me being different."

Hikaru looked at the half-demon and nodded. "Alright, but I'm telling Kaoru. I can't lie to him."

"Okay." Inuyasha said and let go of his arm.

"Inuyasha!" Tamaki yelled as he ran towards them. "Do you know how worried we've been? Why did you hang up on me and why… Why are you carrying my little girl like a bride!" The boy was suddenly filled with rage and charged at Inuyasha.

"Chill out boss." Hikaru said and stepped in between them. "Haruhi just fell asleep and Inuyasha was kind enough to carry her back."

Tamaki froze and he looked at Inuyasha. "Oh… Sorry."

"No worries," Inuyasha answered and carried the girl back to her room. Once she was safely wrapped up in blankets, he stepped out into the main room just as the door opened.

"Hey! Inuyasha!" A voice shouted and Inuyasha turned to a man with long brown-red hair standing at the door with dark blue jeans and a loose brown sweater.

"Well speak of the devil." The half-demon said and walked up to the man. "You've gotten big Shippo."

The two hugged and Shippo grinned. "You haven't changed a bit, of course. How are you doing? Still running that business in the America's?"

"Yeah but I'm in-between at the moment and going to school. The twins are here by the way if you'd like to meet them."

The fox demon grinned evilly. "Sounds like fun. I want to hear what kind of mischief my grandkids have been up to."

Inuyasha smiled back. "Good luck telling them apart. If you don't pay close attention to their scent, you won't be able to tell which one's Hikaru and which one's Kaoru."

"I will. By the way, is your grandkid here too?"

"Yeah. He's staying at his cottage, though. I also saw Koga yesterday. Is he the one who told you I was here?"

Shippo nodded. "Yeah. He told Sesshomaru to so don't be surprised if you end up running into him either."

"Did you say Sesshomaru?"

The two demons turned around to see Kyoya standing behind them with notebook in hand. "Do you mean Sesshomaru Sato? The owner of the largest company in the world?"

"Yep," Shippo answered with a smile. "He's a friend of mine and Inuyasha's although Inuyasha would tell you otherwise. I'm Shippo by the way, Shippo Takahashi."

Shippo stuck out his hand and Kyoya took it. "A pleasure to meet you. You run the Higurashi sweets company right?"

"Sure do." Shippo grinned and rested his hands behind his head. "But it's more like I just own the company. I never was good at being in charge of things."

Inuyasha scoffed and turned away just as Haruhi left her room in her work outfit.

"So you're finally up." He said and she grinned shyly.

"How long was I out?"

"Through the night. We just got back."

Haruhi blinked and finally noticed Shippo, who just stood there grinning. "Are you related to Hikaru and Kaoru? Your grin is just like theirs."

Shippo laughed. "If we are it's distant." He walked forward and shook her hand. "It's great to finally meet you Haruhi."

"And you…"

"Shippo."

"And you Shippo. How did you know my name?"

Shippo jerked his thumb behind him, pointing at the half-demon. "Inuyasha told me about you guys. I'm kind of the one to convince him to join the Host Club." Shippo then bent forward and whispered into her ear. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you're dressed as a boy in school."

He then let go and went back to Inuyasha. "So where are these twins that I look so much like?"  
"We're over here." Two voices said in unison and Shippo turned to look at what felt like a mirror.

"Woh." The twins said and Shippo leaned towards them

"You're right Inuyasha," Shippo said then leaned back. "We really do look alike."

"This is way freaky," Hikaru said

The fox demon shrugged. "It actually happens a lot. You would be surprised."

"So are you like Inuyasha?" Kaoru asked and the half demon visibly flinched.

"No, I'm way cooler." Shippo smirked and slung his arms over their shoulders. "I heard that you guys are major pranksters. I want to hear what ideas you had and maybe share a few of my own.

"I like this guy." Hikaru said over his shoulder and was led away.

"We're doomed." Inuyasha sighed and sat at a table.

"How so?" Haruhi asked as she cleaned off the table.

"Shippo is one of the most experienced tricksters I know. Can you imagine what the twins can learn from him."

Haruhi paled. "That's a good point."

At that moment the door opened and Arai entered.

"Hey," Haruhi said as she walked up to him.

"Hey," He answered. "I brought over a watermelon. My uncle's got the best in town."

"Wow!" Honey exclaimed as other members of the host club walked up to him. "It's huge."

"That is one impressive melon." Tamaki agreed.

Hikaru walked up and looked down uncomfortable. Arai just grinned and held the watermelon towards the twin. "Here."

Hikaru grinned back and took it. "Thanks a lot."

"Hey," Inuyasha said as he walked towards, Shippo, Kaoru, and Kyoya. "Did you ever wonder that the date went to well? What if they fell in love?"

Kaoru grinned slightly. "Nah, it's too early. Haruhi and Hikaru are kind of idiots."

Kyoya grinned. "Well, he's lucky then. Our club is full of idiots."

Shippo grinned. "You know, you and Inuyasha are a lot alike."

Before either could answer, Tamaki called them to come down and help them eat the fruit.

"We'll talk later," Inuyasha told the fox demon. "I need to talk to you about some things."

"Sure," He answered and the half-demon went down to interact with his new friends.

 **Haha! Hikaru found out about Inuyasha's secret and the twins got to meet Shippo. Eventually, I will bring Sesshomaru into this if you haven't figured it out yet. Also, I'm going to add some of my own chapters that are separate from the anime. Anyways please review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 18 Kagome?

Chapter 18

"So what're you doing back in Japan?" Inuyasha asked. "Besides Koga telling you that he saw me."

Shippo shrugged as he sat down across from Inuyasha in his apartment room. "I kind of got curious when you mentioned the twins. I thought I would come over and meet them. Besides, it's so boring being in that office all day. I needed some free time.

"You didn't give them too many ideas did you?" Inuyasha asked. "The twins I mean."

"No, just some simple ones. I felt like they deserved to learn some family traditions." Shippo answered with a grin.

The half-demon shook his head and leaned back. "So what have you been up to? Still dating Shiori?"

Shippo blushed. "Yeah. She's doing great by the way. She wanted me to tell you she says high."

"What about old Totosai? I haven't heard from him or Myoga for a while now."

"Last I heard they were still hiding in the Volcano. His bull died a few years back, but that was probably because Totosai sucked at taking care of him."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "You should come with me tomorrow and meet Kagome's mom. She really wants to get to know you."

Shippo's face lit up. "Yes! I've wanted to meet her for a long time."

"You'll like Yasuchi. She's a lot like Kagome but quieter."

"Really?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Really."

########

"So this is where Kagome lived?" Shippo asked as he stepped out of the limo and looked up the long steps.

"Yeah. Be careful, though, her grandpa thinks himself a monk even though his sutra's suck." Inuyasha said.

Shippo laughed. "I remember her saying something like that."

They walked up the steps and Inuyasha opened the door to the house.

"Inuyasha!" A voice shouted and Sota ran up towards the two.

"Hey, squirt." The half-demon growled as he ruffled the boy's hair. "Is Okaa-san here?"

"I'm in here!" She shouted and they went into the kitchen.

"Hello," Yasuchi said as she wiped her hands dry with a towel and looked at us. "It's good to see you Inuyasha. How's school been?"

"Boring." He answered and scratched his head. "This is Shippo."

Yasuchi looked at the fox demon and broke into a smile. "I've wanted to meet you for a long time Shippo. Kagome told me a lot about you."

"You too." Shippo grinned and they hugged. "Kagome was like a mother to me. I am glad I finally got to meet her mother."

Yasuchi stepped back and took a better look at him. "So are you hiding your demon appearance like Inuyasha?"

Shippo nodded then released his magic, allowing his ears to become pointed, his feet started to look like a fox's and tails sprouted out, looking like a fan behind him. "This is my human form, but I can change into a fox as well." He said and Yasuchi circled him.

"You look very handsome." She finally stated and Shippo blushed.

"Thanks."

"Begone demon!" A voice shouted and the two men turned around to see Kagome's grandpa standing at the kitchen door with a bunch of sutra's in his hand.

"Calm down Ojii-san," Inuyasha exclaimed as he held up his hands. "This is Shippo, he's a friend."

"What are you doing back!" He demanded and Inuyasha's eye twitched in annoyance. "I thought you would like to meet the fox demon Kagome practically raised. But if not then we can leave."

"You're Shippo?" Sota asked and stared at the fox demon in awe.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked at the old man. "Ojii-san. There's someone at the door."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and everyone turned to face it.

"I'll get it." Sota said and went to the door. The house was silent as the door opened and suddenly Sota yelled "Oneesan!"

"What!" Everyone yelled and ran to the door to stare at a girl with hair as black as night and a heart-shaped face. She was the spitting of Kagome.

"Kagome?" Yasuchi whispered and walked up to the girl.

"I'm sorry." She said and shook her head. "My name's Michi Hisakawa and for some reason, I have memories of this place."

 **Finally, it's finished! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to come out, but I have been busy with work and ended up really sick last week. Anyways what do you think of the ending of this chapter? I personally am not sure what to think about it and want your opinions. Please let me know and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 19 Grief

Chapter 19

"So you're saying you've never been here before but, for some reason, the shrine is familiar?" Yasuchi asked as she lead the girl in and sat her down.

"Yes. There are just moments where I will remember something about this place but I have never been here." Michi answered and looked at the old man. "For example, I remember you once telling of the history of pickles."

The old man paled and Shippo went to stand next to Inuyasha. The half-demon was looking pale and seemed to struggle holding up his transformation. Sota also seemed to be struggle.

"Who is this Kagome?" Michi asked looking at all of them. "Do we look a lot alike?"

"See for yourself." Inuyasha growled and pointed at a picture sitting on the desk of his wife. She was kneeling down next to Sota with her arm around his shoulder. With her free hand, she gave a peace sign. Her smile was big and Sota was smiling just as wide.

"Wow." She whispered and picked up the photo. "We could be twins."

"You're not." Yasuchi said. "Kagome was my daughter and she's a few years older than you."

Inuyasha instantly scoffed at the statement. Few was an understatement, although in Yasuchi's eyes, it was only a few years… Ugh, he was beginning to get a headache.

"Why are you here Hisakawa-kun?" Yasuchi inquired.

Michi figitted. "I think I'm mostly here to see if this place was real. To be honest I am happy to see that it is. But what I don't understand is why? Why am I having these images in my head, are they real? They must be if you really are here but then why am I having them?" Tears started to brim her eyes and she put her head in her hands.

"Calm down Michi-kun." Shippo soothed as he knelt down next to her. "When did you start getting these memory flashes?"

Sniffling, Michi looked up at Inuyasha. "After you started coming to school Kurume-san, when you helped me pick up my books in class. When you gave me back my books our hands brushed and I suddenly had a memory of standing with you in the forest, but… you looked different. You were in a red baggy shirt and baggy, red pants. Your eyes were also a different color and you had dog ears. After that, the other memories came quickly. I saw a small boy with a fox tail and pointy ears, a monk with beads on his wrist, and a beautiful woman with a-a large boomerang on her back. Who are they?"

Inuyasha's body shook as he tried to stay in control then finally decided he couldn't. Without answering Kagome's reincarnate, he ran out of the house and into the woods. Again he dropped his transformation and allowed himself to run even faster. Finally when he thought that he was where nobody could hear him. He stopped and looked up into the sky.

"Why!" He yelled out to the sky. "Why do you do this to me! I finally thought I have gotten over my grief and, once I do, you through her back in my face! What did I do to deserve this!"

Tears fell down the half-demon's face and he roared to the sky, trying to let out his pain.

#########

"What's wrong Haruhi?" A woman with long red hair asked as she set tea on the table. Ranka, Haruhi's father, watched as his daughter looked out the window.

"I don't know." She answers. "I just feel like something bad happened."

#######

'Master Tamaki!" A shrill voice yelled and Tamaki snapped back into the present.

"Yes!" He yelped and looked at the old woman in front of him.

"Master Tamaki, if you have the time to gaze into nothing then maybe we should refresh you on your manners." There was a glint in her eyes and Tamaki shivered.

"No Shima, I"m sorry there's just something worrying me."

"And what would that be?" Shima inquired and Tamaki gazed back out the window, his head resting on his hand.

"I'm not sure."

#########

"What happened?" Michi asked as she watched Inuyasha run from the room.

"It's kind of hard to explain." Shippo answered as he scratched his neck and looked at the ceiling. "You see Kagome was really important to Inuyasha. He loved her and Inuyasha doesn't love anybody."

"Where is she now?" Michi asked and everyone looked at her with sad eyes.

"She died." Yasuchi answered and tears welled up in the girl's eyes.

"I am so sorry." She whispered and took Yasuchi's hand. "The fact that I look like her and started asking all of these questions must have hurt you so much."

"No." Yasuchi brushed away her tears and smiled. "To be honest, it makes me a little happy. It's like having a part of Kagome here again… I'm sorry that's not fair to you. Let me make you some tea. Please."

Michi nodded and seemed to relax. Even just sitting in the room with the old man and young boy, Michi had images flash behind her eyes and she looked at the boy. "Do you have a cat?"

Slowly the boy nodded. "Yes, Boyo. He's hiding somewhere."

"I see." She said and looked back at the picture of Kagome. "I remember this. You had just made it to the soccer team at your school. I remember you being so excited and I was filled with pride. We decided to take a picture to commemorate your acceptance to the team. How did that go? Did your team win any games?"

Sota grinned happily at her. "We did actually. My team almost made it to nationals."

The two continued to talk throughout the day and the the sky had grown dark when Inuyasha finally returned.

"Kurume-san?" Michi asked as he closed the door and looked at the half-demon in shock. He wasn't half-demon anymore. "What happened? Why is your hair black?"

Inuyasha's head jerked up in shock and he finally pulled a strand of hair in front of his face.

"Shit." He growled and ran to Kagome's room. Slamming the door behind him.

"Kurume-san?" She said questioningly then felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"You should go home Michi-chan." Shippo said and lead her to the door. "Your family must be worried."

"You're right." Michi sighed and grinned up at him. "Thank you Shippo-senpai."

The fox demon grinned at her and waved as she walked down the steps. Once she was out of sight, his hand fell and his smile disappeared. Trouble was brewing, he could feel it.

 **Another chapter! Yes! I want to send a huge thanks for everyone who has supported me so much in this. I do understand that Inuyasha is a little OOC but I'm trying to stay away from that. It's just... I mean hello it's been over five hundred years since the final episode of Inuyasha: Final Act. Of course he would change a little. I would personally like to think that Kagome would be able to teach him to listen to his emotions a bit more before she passed away. I'm also running out of ideas at the moment. Don't worry i'm not giving up, I'm just saying if you have any ideas, please shoot them this way. I would really appreciate it. Also. Please review! Even if it's to mention that there's something wrong. I would rather be told then not.**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 20 Friends

Chapter 20

"What are we doing here?" Haruhi deadpanned as she hung limply between the twins. All of the other host club members were with them as they stared at the steps in front of them and up to a shrine.

"Simple." Tamaki answered and everyone looked at him. When would it be simple with him? "We came to see Inuyasha."

All of the others sweatdropped and looked at him. He had a point, though, Inuyasha hadn't been to school all week and they were all worried.

"I get your point Tamaki-senpai but did we have to go like this? I mean, we're drawing a crowd." Haruhi said and they looked around. The girl was right, people were gathering around the limo and taking pictures of the group.

"What are you thinking attracting this much attention?" Haruhi demanded and finally wiggled out of the twin's grasp.

"We simply came here with our basic transportation," Kyoya stated as he pushed up his glasses and wrote in his notebook. Was he ever without it?

"Let's go up," Honey-senpai said as he hugged Uso-chan and followed Mori-senpai up the stairs. The others followed quickly and stared at the large tree at the top. "It's huge."

"Sure is." A new voice said and all of them turned to look at the small boy who stood at the doorway of the house. "It's the Goshinboku. We're in charge of protecting it."

"I've heard about that!" Tamaki exclaimed with a big grin of his face. "Isn't there a legend of a demon being trapped on it a long time ago?"

The boy flinched slightly then gave a small smile. "Yep, the story of the Shikon No Tama. Jewel of Four Souls. I don't know the story very well but if you ask my grandpa, he'd be able to tell it."

"We're actually here looking for Inuyasha." Hikaru cut in. "We were told that he lives here."

Sota scratched his head. "Inuyasha stays here from time to time but he doesn't live here."

"Is he here now?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, but he doesn't really want to see anyone." Sota looked out into the forest and sighed. "You friends of his?"

"Sort of," Haruhi answered. "We are in the same club."

His eyes widened. "You're the host club!"

Tamaki instantly brightened up and bent down to look at Sota. "So you've heard of us! I'm the president and king of the club Tamaki." He gave the boy his brightest grin but Sota just shook his head.

"That much is obvious." He scoffed and looked at the others. "Come on in. I'll see if I can get Inuyasha to come out."

He gestured for them to follow and he told them to sit at the table. "Kaasan! We have visitors!"

A woman with short black hair and a kind face came out of the kitchen and grinned at them. "Hello, are you some of Inuyasha's friends?" She asked as she put the towel in her apron and sat down with them.

"We are." Tamaki said and took her hand. "We have not seen him all week and got worried so we came to see him. I'm sorry if we caused any trouble."

Yasuchi simply laughed and pulled her hand away. "You must be the president of that host club he joined. Inuyasha's told me a lot about all of you. I must admit though I can see why Inuyasha finds you irritating. He seems to think that with people who speak too much. You seem nice enough, though."

Tamaki wasn't listening by that point. He was curled up in a corner and seemed to be mumbling to himself. Yasuchi just turned to the others and grinned. "It is nice to meet all of you. I'm so glad to see that he has such good friends."

"I'm sorry for asking but how do you know Inuyasha?" Haruhi asked and she saw her eyes dim slightly.

"He was very close to my daughter once," She answered and tried to keep her eyes bright.

"What are you doing here?"

Everyone turned around to look at Inuyasha who was leaning against the side of the doorway with his arms crossed around his chest. He was standing there in a pair of dark blue jeans and sleeveless black shirt. His hair was tied up in a high ponytail so it was away from his face. His eyes were smoldering with anger and confusion.

Kyoya was the one to break the silence. "You have not been to school all week. You have missed all club activities including your karate one. Haninozuka-senpai is not happy that you missed three club meetings." The demon king finally looked up and a dark aura appeared around him. "I'm not happy either."

Everyone hid except for Inuyasha and Haruhi, they just stood there and looked at him.

"I was having family issues." The half-demon finally said and stepped forward. "I didn't want to go to school."

A similar aura was surrounding the half-demon and his eyes seemed to glow.

"Your family." He murmured and put his notebook away. 'That is something I am curious about. Why is it that I can't find out anything about you or your family. It's like none of them exist."

The aura disappeared and Inuyasha gazed at him tiredly. "Maybe they do, maybe they don't. Either way, it's none of your business."

The ancestor was inches from his descendant's face. Kyoya stayed in his upright position and stared back.

"I do background checks on all club members," He said. "I have to make sure that each club member is safe and won't create a problem later."

They stared at each other for a minute until there was a knock on the door. Inuyasha quickly pulled away and went to the door. He opened the door swiftly and stared at the person who had knocked. Didn't he have enough trouble?

"So you are back from hiding."

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded and crossed his arms.

"I came to see my brother," Sesshomaru said as he frowned at his brother. "What other reason do I need when he has seen his priestess again?"

 **Another chapter, done! I was stuck on what to do next for a while but I think this is good. I hoped you guys liked it too and I'll see you next time!**


	22. Chapter 21 Myths

**Hey, everyone! I want to send a huge thanks to everyone who has sent a review pointing out faults in my story. I want to also send a big thanks to those who have just stated that they like my story. Even if I hadn't gotten them I probably would still be here now but I like to think that they got me here faster. I also want to apologize for taking so long on this next chapter. I have been trying to post chapters for my other two stories I'm working on and I just haven't given this one the attention it deserves.**

Chapter 21

"Who told you?" Inuyasha growled as he listened to the others walking to the door. "And don't tell them you're my brother."

"Shippo informed me of what happened." The demon answered. "And you needn't worry. I don't want to be affiliated with you in any way."

Inuyasha's anger spiked and he almost roared in answer. "Well, I don't want to be 'affiliated' with you either."

"Inuyasha?" The half-demon turned around to see Yasuchi standing behind him with the others not far away.

"Kaa-san this is Sesshomaru. A business associate of mine." Inuyasha answered and stepped away so his brother could step in.

"You must be Kagome's mother." He said and shook her hand. "I didn't know her very well but she was enjoyable to know what I did."

"Thank you," She answered and brushed a tear away. "Would you join us for tea?"

"Another time," He answered. "I have some matters I would like to discuss with you but you seem busy. Perhaps, tomorrow?"

Yasuchi nodded. "That's fine."

"Until then." Sesshomaru bowed and gestured for Inuyasha to follow him.

Once the door was closed and they stood at the top of the stairs, Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at his brother.

"You didn't come here just to see if I was okay Sesshomaru. What did you really come here for?"

"The fox demon told me one of those club members is Rin's descendant. I came to confirm."

"You still aren't over her huh?" The demon answered by looking away.

"I knew it!" He shouted and pointed at his brother. "All these years you've bullied me with Kagome but you aren't over your first love either!"

"Watch your tongue," Sesshomaru growled. "Or I'll cut it off."

"Not while humans are here." Inuyasha countered and he froze.

"Later then." He said and Inuyasha went back in only to be greeted with six pairs of eyes on him.

"What?" He growled and the host club blinked.

"You really do know Sesshomaru-sama?" Tamaki asked in awe and the others nodded.

"Yeah, so?"

"Inuyasha, even I know who Sesshomaru is," Haruhi said.

"So?" He demanded again and crossed his arms. "I'm the heir to Itex. Why wouldn't I know him?"

"That may be true," Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses up. "But _how_ do you know him? I have no information of you meeting before now."

A growl started in the back of the half-demon's throat. "Our father's knew each other." It wasn't a complete lie, He just wasn't telling that that their 'father's' were the same person or that he died over six hundred years ago.

Annoyance flashed across the cool host's face then vanished. "I also have no records of them meeting."

Inuyasha smirked. "Then your special intelligence isn't very 'special' or 'intelligent."

"Inuyasha!" Yasuchi scolded and he froze. For just one moment, she sounded like Kagome when she was about to say the S word. "That is enough. Don't harass the poor boy."

"Don't worry Kaa-san. I'm doing anything but harassing him."

"Kaa-san?" Honey interrupted hoping to distract the Shadow King from the dark spirits he's contracted with. "But you don't look alike."

"Yasuchi laughed and patted his head. "We aren't related by blood Mitsukuni. Inuyasha was close to my daughter and since he lost his mother, I sort of took the spot."

Yasuchi led them back into the kitchen and had them sit down.

"So you're Kagome's mother?" Haruhi asked and Yasuchi gave her a small smile.

"Yes. Kagome was my daughter."

Everybody looked at her silently. Even Kyoya, although for a different reason. Finally, Tamaki took her hand and broke the silence.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss." He said and gave her a mournful look. Yasuchi, however, just laughed.

"You are a funny boy aren't you Tamaki-san." She pulled her hand away and grinned at all of them. "My daughter had a good life and that's what matters."

Kyoya's eyes narrowed slightly as the woman continued to laugh lightly. " _Yasuchi Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi. Why does that sound familiar? I'll have to take a closer look at them to find out."_

"Hey, old man!" Inuyasha suddenly shouted and everyone jumped. "Get out here and put those sutra's away."

The host club stared at the half-demon as if he was crazy until Kagome's grandpa walked out from around the corner and shoved some papers in his pocket, mumbling as he went. "You still need to learn respect demon."  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked at the host club who, in turn, looked at him with different faces. The twins looked like they were deciding whether to laugh at the fat ojii-san was so close to the truth or confusion that he might actually know. Kyoya was, of course, impassive as he wrote, but Inuyasha was sure he stored that statement away for later. Haruhi just looked confused, probably trying to figure out how Inuyasha was a 'demon.' Mitsukuni simply smiled and drank his tea as Takashi sat with his eyes closed. Tamaki just gaped at them. Finally, his mouth closed and he glared at the old man.

"You shouldn't call him a demon." He stated and pointed his finger at Inuyasha. "Just because Inuyasha loved your granddaughter doesn't mean he's a demon."

Silence reigned as the Higurashi's and Inuyasha stared at him. Sota was to break it.

"You think Ojii-san calls Inuyasha because of Nee-san?" He asked and when Tamaki nodded, he laughed.

"You've got it all wrong." Yasuchi smiled and waved her hand. "He's been calling Inuyasha a demon since they first met."

"Then why do you call him a demon?" Haruhi asked and leaned forward.

The old man scratched his head then finally shrugged when he saw Inuyasha's glare.

"Hey Ojii-san," Honey cut in and everyone looked at him. "Sota said that there was a myth about the tree outside. Please tell it."

"Yeah," Tamaki agreed and gave them a big smile. "I want to hear it too."

"I must admit I'm curious as well," Kyoya added. The twins and Haruhi nodded in the background.

The old man gave a sideways glance before he started.

"It's a very old story, over five hundred years old so many names were lost. It started with a priestess, or Miko, by the name of Midoriko. It was said that she was the strongest of her time and fought hundreds of demons at once. However, the Priestess Midoriko found a demon that rivaled even her. In an act of desperation, she pulled the demons into her soul then forced her own soul out, creating the Shikon no Tama. The jewel was first kept by the demon slayer village until they began to realize that it was becoming tainted as it was held, so one demon slayer traveled all of Japan in search of someone to keep it pure. Eventually, the slayer found another priestess named Kikyo. When she held the Jewel of Four Souls, it regained its pink hue. For years, Kikyo protected the jewel from demons and humans alike who sought the jewel for power. One day a half-demon came in hopes of using the jewel to become a full demon. Instead, the hanyou came to care for the priestess and thought of using the jewel to become a full human instead. Just as he was about to come to a decision, a third party changed his mind. A demon, with the ability to change his appearance, made the half-demon and priestess think that they betrayed each other. Reacting out of anger, the half-demon stole the jewel and Kikyo, using a sacred arrow, sealed him to the Goshinboku, and died in the process.

Inuyasha clenched his hands against his arms and grimaced slightly but let the old man continue.

"A long time passed. We don't know how long but one day a strange girl, a new priestess, came with the Shikon Jewel in her side. Nobody knows where she came from but when she came, a demon followed after her. Chased to the Goshinboku, the priestess found the half-demon sealed to the tree and released him. Quickly the half-demon destroyed the demon that was chasing the priestess then went for her to try and get the jewel. He failed quickly when beads of subjugation were placed around his neck and was forced away from the jewel. After a few days, the jewel was shattered and the shards spread all across of Japan. Desperate to fix her mistakes, the priestess went in search for the shards and the half-demon followed. As they searched, their group grew. First it was a child fox demon, then a monk with a curse mark on his hand, then the last demon slayer and her Nekomata, or two-tailed cat demon."

The twins stared in shock and Honey blinked in surprise.

"The group traveled together for a long time as they searched for the jewels. As time passed, they learned that the demon who made the half-demon and Kikyo turn against each other was also the one who placed the curse mark on the monk's hand and killed all of the demon slayers except for her and as she later found out, her brother. All of them vowed revenge on him and he sought the Shikon as well. Finally with the jewel fully intact, they defeated the demon and destroyed the Shikon Jewel, restoring balance to the world."

Everyone sat in silence as they thought about the story.

"What happened to them all?" Honey asked and the old man blinked at him then gave a small smile.

"I guess this is where I say that they lived happily ever after?" He grinned and Inuyasha growled. In a sense, it was true but at a price. The twins noticed but shrugged their shoulders.

"Look at the time!" Yasuchi exclaimed and everyone looked at the clock. "Sota you better hurry on to bed."

"Kay." The boy answered and ran up to his room.

"We better go to." Haruhi added and the host club stood up. "Thank you for having us Ms. Higurashi." She bowed slightly and the others followed suite. They left but not before Kyoya could whisper into Inuyasha's ear.

"I better see you at school Monday."

The half-demon could only nod then watch as they left.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Yasuchi asked and he nodded.

"I'll be fine. It's time I moved on anyways." Then he looked out the window and sighed.

 **Finally finished. I'm sorry for the long wait but it's out now. Please let me know what you think especially the story. With all of the other Inuyasha stories I've read that had the story told, I felt like it wasn't quite right. If you feel the same and explain why, that would be fantastic and I'll try to fix it. Anyways I'll see you next time.**

 **Ja ne.**


	23. Chapter 22 Student and Teacher

Chapter 22

"So are you dressed as Serizawa Kamo, Inuyasha?" One of the girls asked as their hearts turned to stars.

Said half-demon was sitting cross-legged with Tessaiga resting against his shoulder. His hair was pulled back and he wore a loose red kimono. Even after all these years, he still prefered the color red. Inuyasha looked away from and shrugged. "Sure. I don't really care." He did though. Inuyasha had run into the man once and he didn't like him. Serizawa was rude, arrogant and quick to anger. Inuyasha froze and growled slightly. That was Inuyasha before he met Kagome. Shit.

Inuyasha's ears pricked and he suddenly stood next to Mori as he stabbed a paper wall with Tessaiga. Mori was doing the same with his spear.

"Mori, Inuyasha! What did you do that for?" Tamaki yelled.

"Yeah the wall didn't do anything to you." Kaoru added.

"That's not it." Inuyasha growled and they pulled away the door revealing a man with hair as red as Inuyasha's Kimono and disheveled suite. The most interesting thing though, was his face. He looked pissed. "Who are you?"

#########

"Ritsu Kasanoda, 1st year class 3D, Heir to the Kasanoda syndicate, the most powerful gang in the kanto area. He was admitted this year. Has long red hair, mean looking and is reserved. It is said that if you cross him in any way you will regret it. He has even been called the walking blizzard." Kyoya read off.

"But why would a human weapon like yourself want to be Mori-senpai's apprentice?" Tamaki asked as Kyoya closed his notebook."

"Well," Kasanoda muttered and looked down. "It's because I'm not a human weapon. I'm normal like everyone else but because of this face I was born with, everyone thinks I'm angry all the time. Even my gang members are scared of me. My father trained me well. I act like a true member of a gang but I also don't have anyone to hang out with." His eyes were clenched shut and he rubbed his face. "All I want to do is hang out with my fella's and play a game of kick the can or something. But I don't know how to hang out with regular people."

"That poor guy." Honey said and Inuyasha shrugged slightly. It was better than what he had at the gangsters age.

"Morinozuka-senpai," Kasanoda continued. "That is why I need you to show me, how do you manage to have so many friends? I mean you're as mean lookin as me."

Mori suddenly looked like he was stabbed with a knife and Honey looked at him worriedly.

"And Inuyasha," Kasanoda added and everyone turned to him. "You're always acting so rude and you don't care what people think of you, and yet all the girls love you."

Now it was Inuyasha's chance to looked shocked as the gangster moved in front of them and knelt down.

"Please, both of you teach me your secrets."

"You okay Takashi?" Honey asked as the boy leaned forward with a shocked look on his face.

"Just a little light headed."  
Inuyasha glared at Kasanoda. There was something in the boy. He could feel it, but wasn't sure what it was. "Why should I help you?"

Kasanoda looked up in shock then bowed deeper. "You're right. You have no obligation to help me, but I still beg of you. Please, teach me."

The half-demon crossed his arms and looked away. "It's up to you Takashi."

"Inuyasha, Tamaki," The silent boy said and the said two looked at him. Both saw the fear and begging word in his eyes. Inuyasha sighed and scratched his head while Tamaki stood up and sparkles surrounded him.

"Well if you put it that way Mori-senpai. I guess we have no choice." He said and went to the gangster. "Lift your head Basanova."

"Kasanoda." He growled but Tamaki ignored him.

"Do not fear for we will teach you how to be a proper gentleman." Tamaki continued and stood up. "Just do we say and nothing will go wrong."

" _This guy's an idiot."_ Kasanoda thought and Inuyasha just shook his head.

############

Worse. That was the only thought in the half-demon's head as he stared at the yankee. The 'lovely item' in Kasanoda's arms might have helped but it was ruined by the rest of his outfit. His scary eyes were covered by blue sunglasses so that people wouldn't be able to freeze in terror, pink band-aide with white flowers on it was probably meant to make him seem gentler and the hideous green bandana with white circles was tied around his neck. And the whole image was made worse by his hair that was now in dreadlocks.

"He looks even worse." Inuyasha stated bluntly and the others turned to him in shock. Well almost all of them. Kyoya was still writing on his notebook and Takashi was standing there blankly.

"Is it safe to let him leave like that?" Haruhi added and they all thought the same question as Kasanoda stalked out, his shoulders hunched.

"Probably not." Inuyasha said. "But it will hopefully teach him a lesson."

The half-demon went to sit at the table and loosened his tie. As he threw his arm over the back of the couch, Inuyasha watched as the others talked and Kyoya typed on his computer. The little brat was trying to find out more about him.

"What are you doing Inu-chan?" Honey asked and he turned to look at the small human.

"Just watching." The silver haired boy said.

"You do that a lot." Honey agreed.

He sat next to the half-demon and swung his legs. As the supposedly older boy ate cake, Inuyasha watched from the corner of his eyes. His eyes were a lot like his ancestors, Sango, his eyes were the same as hers, but his face was closer to Miroku's. Inuyasha looked away and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Honey asked and the others turned to watch as he left without a word.

"What's up with him?"Kaoru said and Hikaru bopped him on the head.

"He's thinking of his old friends." Hikaru whispered and his brother nodded.

"Then we better go cheer him up." Kaoru exclaimed and they ran off.

 **Okay, I'm gonna stop there. I'm sorry that this took so long to come out but life's been hectic for me. But hey, I'm still cancer free! Drinks all around!**

 **Anyways, I think I'm gonna go through all of the old chapters and kind of flesh them out. I feel like these chapters have been kind of rough and could use some work. If you have any opinions on what could be fixed or improved, let me know. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next time. Also a big thanks to DIANE. I did know the difference between descendant and ancestor but sometimes my fingers work faster than my brain.**


	24. Chapter 23 True Selves

**Hey guys, I'm Baaaack! I want to thank you all for your patience with me and this story. If you took the time to look at my profile you would have noticed my message about me not posting for a while with any of my stories. Anyways that website is gone now and I am beginning to feel more comfortable writing on here again. Posts will still be a little slow since the plot bunnies have left me for a while now on ALL of my stories. Hopefully, that will end soon and they will return. Anyways I hope you enjoy this and I'll see you at the bottom.**

Chapter 23

True Selves

"See, I knew it wouldn't do him any good," The half-demon said as he watched Kasanoda walk in with Takashi and Mitskuni. The brat was even more hunched over than before and the other two had a hard steely look in their eyes.

"And I agreed with you, " Haruhi answered as she watched everyone else sit down to hear what the Yankee had to say. "I just can't decide whether or not they had the right idea."

Inuyasha scoffed at her and ruffled her short brown hair. "You've still got a lot to learn pip-squeak."

"Say's the one who's younger than me." She argued.

"Only because of my birth certificate." He answered and went to stand behind the twins.

"How can you be so sure?" Kasanoda argued to something Kaoru said while Tamaki just nodded and Kyoya wrote in his notebook.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it," Tamaki said then suddenly appeared next to a whiteboard across the room. "Operation Bosanova's total image makeover is in full effect as of right now."

"What do you mean the operation starts now?" Kasanoda yelled as the whole group ignored him. "Are you trying to pretend that yesterday never happened? Thanks to you now everyone is more scared of me than before!"

"You might as well give up now," Inuyasha said as he crashed on the couch. "By this point, they can't even hear you."

"Wha' do ya mean?" The red-head turned to look at him and Inuyasha smirked.

"They're all idiots except for Kyoya but he's gonna stay quiet about this. In his mind, it'll just save him money from entertaining them himself."

"But Mori-senpai recommended them and you seemed to do the same." the yankee exclaimed while Haruhi walked up to them with some tea.

"Kasanoda right?" She asked and he looked at her. "Like Inuyasha said, I wouldn't put too much faith in them. Don't get me wrong, they mean well but sometimes they don't think things through."

Kasanoda sat down awkwardly then looked at the cross-dressing female. "I don't think we've met before."

"My name's Haruhi Fujioka. We're both first years. Just like you, I was admitted in during high school. Guess were buddies."

The half-demon smirked as he watched the yankee blush deeply then freak out over crushing on a 'guy'. It got even funnier when Haruhi didn't even realise what was going on.

"Basanova!" The idiot called and the three turned to look at him. "I think we figured out how to fix your 'tough guy' image."

Inuyasha could only stare in shock at the yankee as he growled in embarrassment with the cat-ear headband on his head. It got even better when Mitskuni spoke up.

"A cat monster." He said and the half-demon couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Pfft," He gasped and fell to the ground laughing. The others just stared in confusion until Haruhi spoke up.

"What's so funny?" She asked and the half-demon calmed down just enough to answer.

"H-he just lo-lo-looks so stupid," he gasped out and the others turned away.

"I don't get it." Tamaki murmured to the others. "Renge said that cat ears are all the rage."

"Be realistic, putting kitty ears on him isn't going to change people's opinion about him," Kyoya added as he continued to write in his notebook.

"Yeah, that was pretty lame boss," Hikaru added.

"For real," Kaoru added. "Besides, if you're gonna go that far."

Hikaru added with him. "then you might as well make him a kitty eared maid." The twins both turned around while holding said maid outfit, which they suddenly dropped as they were both whacked on the head by the silver-haired boy.

"Don't make fun of the kid," Inuyasha growled as he held a smoking fist and looked down at the twins who were holding their heads. "I get that you're bored. but Kasanoda is not a toy. Got it?"

"But look," They argued and held up the dress in front of the red head. "He would look good in it."

It was at that very, embarrassing moment, that the door opened and a man with long, light brown hair walked in.

"Pardon me," He said. "But is the young lord, Kasanoda, in here by..." The boy froze in shock as he stared at the man he respected, who had a maid outfit held in front of him as if he was contemplating wearing it. The look of horror on his just continued to grow as he said. "Ah young lord, it's..." He was cut off as the yankee ran towards the man and grabbed his shirt.

"Sir, it's no big deal," He said as Kasanoda continued to grip his shirt and growl in embarrassment. "You can do whatever you want in the free time."

"What do you think this is? A hobby of mine?" Kasanoda yelled but then suddenly shook his head. "Damn it all, I can't take this anymore!" Kasanoda threw the young boy and cat-ears away, then ran out of the room with the boy chasing after him.

Inuyasha watched as the door closed and glared at the rest of the group. "You're all idiots." The host club stared at him but the half-demon just shook his head. "Forget it." He mumbled then stalked out of the room too.

"I don't think an image change is what Kasanoda needs," Haruhi said as she played with the cat-ears.

"I think you're right." Honey-senpai agreed and Haruhi looked at him. "I just hope he figures it out soon."

########

"Damn," Inuyasha growled as he walked down the hall. His anger and frustration radiated off him like a cloak, causing everyone, even the girls, too shy away. The annoying thing was that he didn't even know why he was so mad. His vision went tunnel as he walked, only to stop when a dark, eery voice entered his ears.

"You are not human," It said and Inuyasha's vision cleared just enough to see a hunched over figure hiding in the shadows of the hall. The figure was shrouded in a pitch black cloak that covered every inch of his skin, and the half-demon could only see the bottom half of his face, his green-black hair, and a white cat-shaped doll in his hand.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha growled, his eyes continuing to clear. His anger dissipated to be replaced with confusion as he stared at the creature in front of him.

"Hehehe. Beelzenef and I can smell it...Your smell is dogs, foxes, wolves. You can not hide it from us."

Inuyasha smirked. "Maybe I have a lot of pets."

He shook his head. "I said your smell is...not like. I can tell the difference."

Inuyasha looked around and was glad to see it was empty. Turning back to the boy, he growled. "You are not fully human yourself runt."

"Hehe. My name is Umehito Nekozawa, come with me." Nekozawa glided down the hall to twin oak doors the color of chocolate. As the two walked in, the doors closed behind them with a clang.

 **So what did you think? Did I recreate Nekozawa well? He's not a character that pops up much so I'm hoping I did him right. If he feels a little off and you know how or why, please let me know and I will do my best to fix it. Also, if you have some plot bunnies for this please tell me! It might bring some of my own back into the writing field...It's a hope. Anyways, I'll see you when I post my next chapter.**

 **Ja ne.**


End file.
